


This Is Why America Shouldn't Get Sick

by Tiger_chan



Series: Statalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moderate nongraphic violence, Not!secret secret States, Older sibling exasperation, even though it's been literal years, the author still doesn't know how to write fight scenes, the world rolled a one on their perception check
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_chan/pseuds/Tiger_chan
Summary: America gets sick (duh) and a state has to fill in for him at the meeting. Thing is, the countries don't exactly know about the states. Watch and be amazed at the level of insanity (and possible fluff) that will be contained in this fic as the world (or at least Most of Europe and some of Asia) meets all 50 United States of America! T for language and France/Prussia/Romano's mouth





	1. And the Lucky Number is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my fanfiction over on fanfiction.net. I'm not plagiarizing my own work. Promise. I've changed my username from Sunbeam0943 to Tiger-chan, mostly because I chose the original name back when I was in middle school. I am now a college student. It was time for a change. I'll still update fanfiction.net, which it can still be found under Sunbeam0943.

**_Somewhere in the U.S.A…_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

12 people were nervously shifting around in a darkened room. The room was so dark you couldn’t see their individual faces or discerning features, that made it hard to know who was who. But it was obvious that all of them were nervous about something. Just then another person walked out of a different room with a sigh. The original 12 people now turned towards the newcomer with questions clearly on their faces.

“Fever of 103.1℉.” The new comer sighed out. “He’s not going anywhere, even if he could stand without puking his guts out.” Murmurs broke out at this piece of news.

“That’s a big problem.” One of the shadowed figures said.

“ _Really_? We had _no_ idea! He’s only sicker than a dog!” Sarcasm lacing the words of a different figure with murmurs of agreement right behind.

“No, that’s not what I meant! Isn’t there a World meeting in 2 days? I don’t think he’ll be better by then.” The first figure said in an indignant mixed with worried tone. This made everyone in the room pause.

“Well, cr*p.” This statement set off a round of panic and arguing. Everyone was arguing except for 2 of the 13 figures in the room. One of them, Let’s call him figure 1, gave a world weary sigh that had a mixture of ‘why me’ and ‘kill me now’. Figure 1 then went over to the only other figure not fighting. This figure was watching everyone argue (secretly she was trying to find a place to jump into a specific figure's argument and upstage him). Figure 1 tapped her on the shoulder and she shot him a questioning look.

"Could you quiet them down? I need to say something and there's no way they'll hear me over all the noise." Figure 1 asked. The other figure looked at him for a second before smiling ear to ear in a way that made figure 1 very nervous. He was totally right to be nervous by the way.

"OI ALL YOU B####ES SHUT THE F##K UP OR ELSE!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs (which is extremely loud by the way). In an instant the room was silenced. Some out of curiosity, most out of fear though.

"Why should I be quiet!" Yelled a different figure somewhere in the room.

"Because I have something to say. Thank you for shutting them up by the way." Figure 1 said.

"Anytime."

"Now, with Dad sick like this that means one of us has to go to the World meeting." Figure 1 said.

"Yeah I guess, but who?" A completely different figure asked. Which totally set them all up for some ridiculous ideas,and arguments, but don't tell her that.

"THE AWESOME ME SAYS I SHOULD GO!!!" Which is pretty much what restarted all the shouting and arguing, until our previous figure stopped them again.

"OI!" Silence.  
"Thank you, again. We will decide who's going the usual way." Figure 1 said. What happens next is where a bunch of figures toss out ideas only to get shot down by somebody.

"We'll vote on it?" "Naw, we'd just vote for ourselves."  
"THE AWESOME ME SAYS WE SHOULD HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST!" "No, some of the people here have a ridiculous alcohol tolerance. And you're not one of them."  
"Rock paper scissors?" "Nope. Some people have found a way to cheat."  
"Ask Dad?" "He's ridiculously sick, we are not waking him up.” Figure 1 gave another world weary sigh before motioning to the previous figure to quiet them down again.

“IF I HAVE TO DO THIS ONE MORE TIME SOMEONE IS GETTING FUBARED!” Silence, extremely fearful silence.

“...Yes well then, we are going to decide this by putting our numbers into a pot and I’ll pick the number.” Figure 1 said breaking the fearful silence.

“How come you get to pick?” A good question, which elicited a round of murmurs but no full blown argument yet.

“Because I’m the only one who will not cheat and try to pick themselves.” Figure 1 said. This was met with sheepish silence and nervous coughs cause no one could really deny it. Simultaneously everyone took out a piece of paper and wrote down their number on it. Then they all put the folded pieces of paper in a medium sized pot and when everyone had put their papers in, the lid was put on the pot and passed around so everyone could give it a good shake that way no one could be accused of cheating. When the pot made it to the last person, who happened to be figure 1, he gave it a good shake and set it on a table that just randomly appeared (just go with it) and took the lid off.

“Alright, when I pull out the number, there will be no whining, or begging for a recount. You all have to deal with it.” Figure 1 said. Everyone in the room crossed everything they could for any little piece of extra luck they could get their hands on. Figure 1 closed his eyes and reached into the pot.

"And the lucky number is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened. I know I didn’t exactly give many details. Or any really. But since this is a countries meet the states fanfic, I figured you should all meet the states with the countries! Even if I told you the number a lot of people probably wouldn’t get it anyway. So, probably random updates if ya read the AN at the beginning. See ya next time for world meetings, jaw dropping moments, fighting (it’s a world meeting what else are they suppose to do?), and the revelation of one of America’s best kept secret, even if it wasn’t a really a secret to begin with!


	2. WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet the lucky State, and the Nations learn about that critical failure of a perception check they made in regards to the U.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi’ya! Wow this was fast. Which is surprising. Ah well time to get on with the show!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did USUK would not ever have a chance of existing. I see it as if it’s incest. Which is frowned upon in many society. Like murder.

“ **Multiple People** ”

“Talking”

‘ _thinking_ ’ “ _sarcasm or emphasis_ ”

* * *

_Previously... "And the lucky number is..."_

"6."

"YES!"

" **D#MMIT**!"

* * *

_**At the World Meeting...** _

_**3rd person POV** _

It was a normal World meeting, meaning everyone was fighting and arguing. England and France were trying to strangle each other, N. Italy was shouting “Pasta!”, S. Italy was being a total tsundere towards Spain, Prussia snuck into the meeting and was now harassing Austria while proclaiming his “awesomeness” and dodging Hungary’s frying pan of doom,China was commenting on the immaturity of western nations, Japan was sitting there awkwardly while Switzerland was yelling at him to man up, and Russia was being… Russia. Oh, and Canada was being ignored, while Germany looked like he was about to blow up.Everyone had noticed that America hadn’t shown up yet but chalked it up to him being late. Germany was about to unleash his wrath upon the room when suddenly…

“Sorry, I’m here!” Yelled a feminine voice that no one knew as the doors to the meeting room slammed open. Like in the previous episode, this is the figure that got everyone in the room to be silent. It even works on countries apparently (she will be figure 6 till I decide to introduce her)! Now to describe her. She was about 5’2, so pretty short. She had long straight ginger hair that was pulled up into a high pony. The odd thing about it though was the gravity defying curl that stuck up from the middle of the left side of her head. She had a pale soft face, dusted with freckles across her nose, and her eyes were blue with speckles of green in them and a spark of mischief that made a lot of people nervous for some reason. She was wearing blue jeans, red high tops, a red and white striped shirt, and a denim jacket. This is figure 6. All the nations in the room stared at her in confusion as figure 6’s eyes scanned the crowd as if she was looking for something, before she bounded over to America’s designated chair and sat down.

All of the nations (except Canada, he knows her) were beyond confused at this strange girl who took America’s chair without a word of explanation. So they did the most logical thing given the situation: they went back to fighting. And just as fast, Germany looked ready to blow up. Again. But alas, Germany will not blow up in a red faced rage (least not this episode).

***BWAAAHHHHH***

All the nations jumped in surprise at the sound and looked at figure 6 who was holding an air horn and looking way too amused for the situation. “Alright, who in the bloody hell are you and why are you in America’s seat?” Asked everyone’s favorite Brit. He was actually extremely concerned about America’s absence (not that he would ever admit it), and like everyone in the room he wanted to know who the hell this chick is (much like all of you do my dear audience). Everyone in the room was silently thanking England for asking the much needed question. Figure 6 just blinked as all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. Then she just burst out into laughter. Seriously. As if the question was the funniest thing in the world. Now everyone was really confused (except Canada) by the giggling girl who looked like she was trying very hard to a. not pee herself from laughing and b. calm down. Canada decide then to be kind and give the other nations a helping hand by calming figure 6 down and getting her to answer. Even though the other nations thought he just appeared out of thin air (poor Canada).

“Does that happen often?” Figure 6 asked Canada, just a little bit concerned at the fact that so many people could forget about her uncle.

“More than you think, unfortunately.” Canada replied in his quiet voice, This got a small frown out of figure 6 before she decided to formally introduce herself. She stood up from her seat drawing everybody’s eyes to her.

“Sorry about that. I thought it was obvious or that maybe you heard bout me from my Dad or Uncle Mattie here. But anyway to answer Brit boy’s question, my name is Avery B. Jones. And I am the personification of Massachusetts, the 6th state to be admitted to the Union of the United States of America. It’s nice to meet you.” Figure 6, who is now known as Massachusetts (I’m typing her human name in my narrative cause it’s shorter) introduced herself with confidence and a friendly smile. Not that anyone really noticed (cept Canada) because they were all in varying degrees of shock. You could hear a pin drop in the very brief silence that descended upon the room at Avery’s introduction. Avery and Canada began a mental countdown.

‘ _3… 2… 1…_ ’

“ **WHAT**!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miracle! These chapters are totally not going to come as fast as this one did. Just a heads up, Ya finally got an answer to who one of the 13 mystery figures are(is?). Avery can totally see Canada cause she is close to him, geographically and emotionally. Avery loves all her family so it’d be really weird if she forgot someone. Even if Canada and Massachusetts aren’t politically close (I don’t know if they are or are not, I hate politics), that doesn’t mean they can’t have a good niece/uncle relationship. Btw in my head canon Canada is the older brother. Just cause I think it’s cute. So yeah, sh*t happened, I can’t write action scenes and I may or may not do an ending song for Massachusetts. You’ll just have to see what happens next time on This is Why America Shouldn’t get Sick!


	3. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feet are put in mouths, and somebody loses somebody

_Previously…_ **_“WHAT?!”_**

**_At the World Meeting… (still)_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

Avery was just a little taken aback by their reaction. _'It's not like the states were a secret or anything. Dad told us that if he ever can't make it to a meeting, one of us has to go for him. That means more people than Uncle Mattie and Aunt Mex should know about us, it's not like we're some big secret, right?'_ Avery monologued inside her head only an _itty bitty_ panicked. Everyone else had pretty much the same thought line however. It followed the basic WTFs and OMGs. Let's check in with the G8's private thoughts, shall we?

_'What in the bloody f#cking hell is going on? The states have personifications? It's not possible, America doesn't have the brainpower to keep such a big secret.'_ \- England

_'Ohon hon. It seems there's more to le Amerique than he lets on.'_ \- France.

' _Vhat? America has 50 states in total. Who knows how dangerous they could be.'_ \- Germany. (I couldn't think of a better reaction from him)

' _Aiyah! How can such an immature nation handle so many kids? He's probably not as good a caretaker as I was.'_ \- China.

_'I wonder if Alaska is doing well at Amerika's home. I hope he made friends.'_ \- Russia.

_'States? I sincerery hope that Hawaii was not injured horribry during the attack on Pearr Harbor. I also hope none of the states hate me too much for that.'_ \- Japan.

"Ve! Massachusetts, do any of the states like pasta?" This caused a massive round of facepalmedge around the room. Leave it to Veneziano to plow right into chaos and say something like that. In all honesty however, everyone was curious about what the states are like. Avery blinked at the question in surprise, before starting to giggle again to everyone's confusion (cept Canada and Mexico, aka Aunt Mex).

"Sorry, it's just, you act a lot like Jersey." Avery said in between giggles. This surprised a lot of nations and horrified even more at the thought of 2 N. Italies.

"Jersey ve?" Veneziano asked curiously.

"Ah, New Jersey. He's one of my older brothers. And yes, he does like pasta." Avery said after calming down again. Veneziano beamed at her answer.

"One of your older brothers?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah, I have 5 older siblings and 44 younger siblings." Avery replied. The unspoken 'sh*t that's a big family' was clear. Avery realized that the meeting was going way off track and decided to get everything going again.

"Well, as fun as this interrogation has been, I think it's time to get back to busi-"

"Now wait just a bloody minute!" England interrupted Avery. Avery looked at him startled, and slightly offended.

"I want to know just how in the bloody hell America kept all of you a secret," England started.

"Engrand-san, I do not berieve-" Japan tried to interrupt as he noticed the slight hurt in Massachusetts eyes, but was talked over by a semi-furious Brit.

"AND! I want to know just where that insufferable git is!" England finished with a yell. Most of the countries were glad that he asked this, but they all felt a little guilty as they could see that she looked upset.

"We weren't a secret." Avery said in a small tone masking most of the hurt. This made most of the countries even more confused and guilty. Except England, it made him madder.

"NOT A SECRET-"

"Actually, it's true. The estados weren't a secret." Surprisingly, it was Mexico that interrupted England. Everyone's attention was drawn to the Hispanic nation at her statement. (Since Mexico is an oc, I'll describe her. She looks like female Spain with key differences. One would be that her hair is way longer, a little past her butt, and tied into ponytails with red ribbons, kinda like Seychelles, only her's were tied at the end of her hair, and her hair was a slightly darker brown than Spain’s. Her eyes were a deeper green as well.) Everyone (including England excluding Canada) was even more confused as to how Mexico of all people knew this-

"Aunt Mex!" Silence.

So that's how she knew that. All the nations were stunned (cept Canada and Mexico). Aunt Mex? Mexico looked at Massachusetts warmly with a smile, before glaring cooley at England. He was about to retort when Japan caught him off.

"I berieve she is correct Engrand-san. I briefry recarr America-san saying that the states kept him up arr night arguing during the meeting he ferr asreep in." Japan explained.

"I recall something like that as well." Hungary stated while Switzerland nodded his head in agreement. Now everyone felt slightly foolish (cept Canada, Mexico, and Russia). England was trying to push the feeling away and get the answer to his other question.

"Alright, that doesn't exactly explain where the git is though." England said icily. Avery frowned at him before picking up his teacup and dumping it all over England's head! All of the nations gawked (cept Canada and Mexico, they know she's got a temper) at her while England sputtered incoherently. Avery looked at him coolly before sitting down and crossing her legs and arms.

"If you're not going to be polite and just order me around, there's no way in hell I'm telling ya." Avery said, acid and a slight Boston accent that wasn't quite there before dripping off her tongue.

"I think that we should switch seats Inglaterra." Mexico said as she pushed him away from her ticked off niece (she used the chaos to get close to them unnoticed). Avery immediately brightened at her aunt.

"Now, would you tell us where your papi is, porfavor Ava?" Mexico asked.

"Sure, unfortunately he's-" Avery was cut off by her cellphone playing "She's A Rebel" by Greenday.

"One second please." Avery said as she stood up and walked a little ways away from the countries. Leaving her poor aunt and uncle to be interrogated by the many curious countries.

"So it would appear that le Amerique is a father of 50." France said looking at Canada.

"Aiyah! How did we not notice this?" China asked.

"Well, it's not exactly obvious unless you share a border with them." Canada said in his quiet voice, surprisingly everyone noticed him.

"I want to know how Alaska is doing. He is well, da?" Russia asked concernedly.

"Last time I saw him he looked happy." Said Canada. Russia looked happy about this.

"Vhat I want to know is what exactly these children are like." Said Germany. Eliciting a round of murmurs of agreement. Just as Canada was about to answer him, he was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more background on Miss Massachusetts and her way to big family. Iggy certainly was a bit rude to her though. He probably should have thought that out better, and I introduce Aunty Mexico! She’ll show up later to. Mexico is a girl because there are way too many boys in Hetalia! Soooo…. Yeah, stuff happened someone lost somebody else, and Mass got p*ssed off. Oh! Here’s Massachusetts ending song by the way.
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!   
> Give me some Cranberry Juice!   
> Hey, hey Mommy!   
> Hey, hey Mommy!   
> The Boston Cream Pie that we ate before,   
> I can’t get the taste out of my head!
> 
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> I am Massachusetts!
> 
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> Look closer, that's the Earth   
> Is that be the Earth?   
> I’m Massachusetts!
> 
> Ah, with the single swipe of a pen, a beautiful world can be seen   
> With our mugs, let's make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Ah, you hungry? how about a Tollhouse Cookie!
> 
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> Draw a circle, that's the Earth   
> I’m Massachusetts!


	4. BLEEP it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which poor life choices are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4 is here and out! Not much to say cept that you’ll be meeting another state. And I do Boston accents as dropping r’s and replacing them with h’s. Deal with it.

_Previously… “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?”_

* * *

**_At The World Meeting… (again)_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

Everyone’s heads snapped to Avery in alarm. Massachusetts' voice was positively dripping with rage and a heavy Boston accent. Mexico and Canada were concerned while everyone else was slightly terrified for a reason none of them understood.

"YOU LOST HEH* TOO!" Avery shrieked. Now everyone was concerned as well as terrified.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMIN HOME AND I WILL VICIOUSLY MAIME YA FOH LOSIN THEM!" Avery yelled at the poor unfortunate soul at the other end of call before hanging and visibly restraining her rage and trying to calm down before walking back over to the concerned/terrified nations.

"Is everything okay, Avery what happened?" Canada asked worriedly. Avery heaved a great sigh.

"Not really. A cehtain idiotic brotheh of mine freaking lost Laska and Hawaii." Avery said. Much to the horror of her aunt, uncle, and Russia. She heaved another sigh before turning to Germany with a sheepish smile.

"I'm really sohry, but I think I need to get back. I did heah you say that you wanted to meet everyone though. So feel free to drop by anytime." Said Massachusetts. Germany blinked in surprise, before nodding.

"Ava, you still haven't told us where your papi is." Mexico asked now extremely worried, Alfred would never allow one of his children to go missing, let alone 2. At 100 percent he could easily sense where his kids are as long as they were within the U.S' borders. Avery looked at her aunt in surprise, before her expression morphed into one of understanding. Her aunt was the oldest of the 3 North American siblings, even if they don't always get along, she loved both her younger brothers.

"He's sickeh than a dog. He can't even leave his bed without puking his guts out." Avery said empathetically. Mexico breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn't as bad as she thought it could be.

"I really gotta go now. See ya lateh!" Avery yelled over her shoulder as she raced out the meeting room doors.

"Ve... I hope America feels better soon." Veneziano said diving into the awkward silence.

"So vhat did the awesome me miss?" Said Prussia (Hungary had knocked him out and he just woke up). Pretty much everyone stared at him.

"Vhat? Is mein awesomeness leaving all of you speechless?" Prussia said arrogantly. Before Hungary could knock him out again, France (coming to his friend's rescue) asked him a question with a shocking answer.

"Mon ami, did you know zat Amerique's states were personified?"

"Ja. You didn't know? The awesome me thought it was obvious. Why did you think he was so angry during WW2?" Prussia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, in retrospect it probably was. All the countries felt like facepalming (Cept Canada, Mexico, Russia, and Prussia) and Japan wanted to shrivel up and die. When suddenly the doors burst open again, showing Avery panting just as she threw a baseball that hit Russia dead in the face before rebounding back to her hand. Dead silence, absolutely horrified dead silence. Everyone stared at her in disbelief and fear as Russia gained his scary aura.

"W-Why did you just do that?!" Said everyone in the room except Russia. Avery looked at them all blankly, before slowly pointing at Russia (much to absolutely everyone in the room’s confusion).

“I have something to say to you.” She said with no emotion. In all honesty it made Russia nervous.

_'I almost forgot about the Cold War. What if they all hate me? What if Alaska never wants to see me again?'_ Thought Russia in a slight panic, anxiety starting to build in his gut. Everyone stared at Russia, who by now had replaced his scary aura with a nervous one. Just as Russia felt like he might explode from anxiety, Massachusetts let loose a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat proud (and poop in fear).

"Alaska says hi." She said before running off at top speed again. Russia stared dumbfoundedly at the spot she was standing a couple seconds ago. Then he let out a whoosh of relief that Alaska (probably) didn’t hate him and never wanted to see him again. So no one could really get anything done and they all ended up making plans to meet at America’s house to meet the rest of the states.

* * *

_**America's house an unimportant amount of time later…** _

_**3rd person POV** _

So here’s the group that went to America’s house : Iggy, Francey pants, Italy 1 and 2, Germany, Japan, Espana, Sir Awesome, Austria, Hungary, Greece, Panda boy, Russia, Canada, and Mexico ( the last 2 are there for just in cases). (Oh and anybody may make a cameo, ya never know) The previously mentioned group of people were standing in front of America’s house awkwardly, before Germany rang the doorbell and knocked. The state that answered the door was none other than figure 1 from the first episode! Figure 1 is a 5 foot tall blonde boy with icy eyes and messy hair (Think if Sweden, Finland, and America had a baby with all of their traits combined, ya know, minus the shortness). Figure 1 stared at the group of countries calculatingly, he knew who these people were, Mass had said that they would probably be knocking on their door in the near future. He sighed in exasperation, figure 1 knew this would give him a headache, considering it was that time of the year.

"Hello, and before any of you ask, yes I'm a state, yes I know who you are, and why on Earth would you pick this time of year to visit?" Figure 1 said shocking all the countries (cept Canada and Mexico).

"Ve, what's your name?" Veneziano asked innocently. Figure 1 smiled in amusement.

"You are just like Jersey." Figure 1 said to everyone's shock.

"Massachusetts zaid zomething like that." Said France at figure 1's blank look.

"I see. Well I suppose I should introduce myself anyway. I am Wendell D. Jones. Personification of the state of Delaware, first state to be inducted into the Union of the United States of America." The figure now known as Delaware said. Everyone (who didn’t know him beforehand) returned his greeting and introduced themselves.

“Delaware, what did you mean by coming here at this time of year? Is it dangerous or something?” Hungary asked. Del looked at her for a second before smirking. It made _everyone_ nervous.

“Didn’t you know? It’s football season.” Delaware said as if he was sentencing them all to death. Which from the looks on Mexico and Canada’s faces, he may as well have.

“What’s so bad about football aru?” China said not comprehending what they all just signed up for by stepping into the house.

“It’s not football _per se_ , it’s more of the states re -”

Del started only to get caught off by an extremely loud crash.

“DIE B#HSTAHD DIE!”

“F*ck it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! hope you liked it and yeah, i put the countries at the most dangerous time to visit, football season. Filled with grudge matches, epic rivalries, and blood baths (cue maniacal laughter). This will definitely be fun. Now, here’s Del’s (get it? Delaware, Wendell? Yes? No? Okay?) ending song.
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Milk!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Peach Custard Pie we had together,  
> I won’t forget it ever!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Delaware!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that’s the Earth  
> It is the Earth?  
> I’m Delaware!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, an amazing world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Are you hungry? Why not some Strawberries!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Delaware!


	5. THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is sibling rivalry, and nobody knows what to think about it. They may not have thought this through.

_Previously… “DIE B#HSTAHD DIE!”_ _“F*ck it all.”_

_**America’s House…** _

_**3rd person POV** _

Everyone stared, not quite sure what the hell they were seeing (cept Del, Canada, and Mexico). The crash from the last episode was Massachusetts crashing into the lobby (or whatever it is, it’s a huge house) viciously wrestling with an unknown state. And when I say viciously, I mean that they are both trying to tear each other’s limbs off. Del’s eyebrow started twitching in irritation.

“AHEM.” Del said which got both of the brawling states to look at him. Now, I want you to imagine the silliest, funniest position they could have stopped in (but please leave it clean, they are siblings) cause that's probably what they stopped in. Del was practically vibrating in irritation, while the other 2 took note of the unexpected guests. Avery used them as a distraction to knee the other state in the gut and punch him into a different room. All the visiting countries jaws hit the ground at the show of brute strength. Meanwhile, Avery hopped up while dusting herself off before _skipping_ over to her older brother, sporting a slightly manic grin. While everyone still had their jaws on the ground (Canada and Mexico will be exempt unless I say otherwise) Del was giving her the ‘disappointed sibling’ look. Avery responded with the ‘what’ look. Then Veneziano did what Veneziano does, plow into awkward silences head first.

"Ve! Massachusetts long time no see!" Insert facepalms and an amused smile from Avery.

"Hello Veneziano. And yeah, I guess it's been awhile." Avery said.

"Um... Massachusetts-san?" Japan said tentatively. Avery and Del looked at him in curiosity.

"Why were you fighting so viorentry with that other state?" Japan asked (even though he looked like he regretted it). All the countries were surprised/curious. Avery broke into a feral smile that made N. Italy hide behind Germany and made everyone else nervous.

"Cause the damn Yankee had it comin." Mass said. This surprised England, why was a yank calling her brother that like it was an insult? Before he could point this out (and get horribly murdered for it) a war cry sounded as Avery was tackled by the unknown state. The nations were now gaping again as they resumed wrestling.

"AHEM!" Del all but exploded at them. The 2 states froze, they recognized the tone and knew that their big brother's patience was about to run out. Grudgingly, they disentangled from each other and stood up. Del gave another sigh.

"Since he's here, he can introduce himself to the countries." Said Del motioning to the countries who didn't really know how to respond. The unknown state took a glance at them before smirking.

"Hello! I am Jacob A. Jones, Personification of New York. 11th state to be admitted to the U. S of A!" New York said. The countries stared at the 3rd state they met. He was 5 foot 6ish and looked like a cross between American and the Netherlands. Well, he had the Netherlands hair at least, it was a brighter blond though with electric blue eyes.

"So vhat vere you two arguing about anyvay?" Asked Germany foolishly. Del, Canada, and Mexico stared at him in disbelief. Instantly lightning flashed between the 2 rival states as everyone glared at Germany while he in turn looked sheepish.

“Don’t you two dare. And to answer Germany’s question, they have one of the biggest rivalries in the entire U.S family.” Del said as if this explained everything. It sort of did, but not really.

“And this has something to do with Amerikan football, da?” Russia asked, still a little confused. Del was not the one to answer that question.

“Well yeah. After all, nothing’s more fun than completely crushing your rival into the dirt during football season. Ah… all the grudge matches, iron will rivalries, and every blood bath… Just thinking about it’s getting me excited!” Avery said probably a little too excited for what she just described. All the nations were looking at her like she was absolutely nuts.

“This is why we don’t go over to Alfred’s during football season. It’s like WW3.” Canada said while Mexico nodded in agreement. Now all the nations were even more confused, how was that a good thing?

“There’s also the fact that most states save up their frustrations for this time of year too.” New York added to his sister’s explanation.

“What do you mean?” Greece asked. Even if he wasn’t going to show it, he was curious.

“Well, most of the time our bosses p*ss us off one way or another. Usually we save up that frustration and release it upon our rival. And before you ask, they are only our rivals because they can take what the other person dishes out and vice versa.” New York answered. The countries still didn’t understand completely, but they started to get it just a little bit. Then upon Avery’s face a very evil smirk did take place.

“Besides, it would get much too boring without all the fighting, right little brother?” Avery said. Jacob tensed up immediately, and everyone realized another fight would take place.

“I don’t believe you have the right to call me Massy.” Jacob said in a cold tone. Avery turned to face her brother. And in a cold deadly tone.

“Are you implying that I’m short?” Del could easily see the danger and warning signs, but before he could intervene…

“Yeah, what of it?” Absolute fury took form on every visible part of Avery’s body.

“PREPAHE TA DIE YANKEE SCUM!!!” Screeched Avery as she lunged at her younger brother.

“BRING IT ON YA D#MN PATRIOT!!!” Jacob met his older sister half way and they re-began their wrestling match.

“OW!! NO BITING MASSY!”

“Sorry~~!” She was so not sorry. Del was now beyond irritated while all the nations appeared dumbfounded a how this escalated so quickly.

“Honestly! You two are the biggest nuisances known to -”

“THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 down 47 to go! I feel as though I might be just the teensiest bit over my head. Oh well! Since I’m still under death threat I probably shouldn’t give up just yet. So here’s New York’s song. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Milk!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Apple Muffin I ate with you,  
> There's no way I could forget it!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am New York!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Right there, that’s the Earth  
> That is the Earth?  
> I am New York!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, an amazing world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> You hungry right? Let’s have some Apples!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am New York!


	6. You Have 3 Seconds To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even poorer life decisions are made, and somebody has an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6! I would like to point out that this episode gave me hell. I had it all planned out, even knew what to write. But it wouldn't. Get. Out. Of. My. Head. It was like ''Nah, think I'll stay here" but I got it done. Enjoy!

_Previously… “THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!”_

* * *

_**America’s House…** _

_**3rd person POV** _

Alright, so everyone was gaping and praying to whatever they believe ' _please God don't let there be another one_ ', except Veneziano and Prussia. Veneziano is just... Veneziano, and Prussia was thinking ' _this chick seems familiar_ '. Mexico and Canada shared exasperated looks. Massachusetts and New York had stopped wrestling (with Massachusetts having New York in a headlock) both wearing identical looks of ' _we're your biggest problem, really?_ ' towards Delaware who looked like he wanted to strangle someone. The ''chick" as Prussia so kindly described her, was averagely tall. And albino. Her white hair was cut into a pixie cut. And she had indigo eyes (shut up, indigo is totes a shade of blue!) So everyone stared hoping that they heard her wrong.

"What's wrong? Has my awesomeness rendered you all speechless?" She said with a huge sh*t eating grin on her face. By now the nations had all accepted (and despaired) that there was a female Prussia. Poor Austria. Del still looked like he was going to kill someone. But before anything graphic and violent could happen...

"OMG! YOUR PRUSSIA RIGHT? FINALLY I MEET SOMEONE WHO'S AWESOMENESS RIVALS MY OWN!" She said. Gilbert stood stock still for a moment in shock (everyone was staring at her like she was nuts, cept her family, they were annoyed) he broke out into a huge grin.

"Obviously I am ze awesome Prussia! Vho are you to recognize such awesomeness?" Gilbert asked the albino state.

"I am the awesome Penny H. Jones! The awesome personification of the awesome state of Pennsylvania! 2nd state to be admitted to the awesome U.S.A!" Penny said arrogantly (which is really one of the only tones she and Prussia ever speak in). Then she and Prussia started chatting animatedly together with shouts of awesome thrown in every once in a while. All the countries were still in shock, especially Germany, Austria, and Hungary. Massachusetts and New York had decided that they would never get to finish their wrestling match, so they started yelling at each other (Jacob is still in a headlock). Now, the yelling at each other wasn’t weird. What they were actually yelling however…

“POOPHEAD!”

“BOOGERBREATH!”

“SNOTBRAIN!”

“AM NOT!”

“ARE TOO!”

“What are you two doing?” Hungary asked them. The countries had gotten out of their shock at the beginning of the kindergarten level insults (and were now staring at them instead). Avery and Jacob looked at her like she was stupid.

" **Arguing. Duh.** " They said in perfect unison.

"I think she meant why you were using kindergarten level insults. Which you only use if Hawaii or Alaska is around. Which I don't believe they are." Del said, though it was more of a question.

" **Cause Hawaii's in the vents.** " Said, surprisingly, Avery and Penn at the same time. Everyone (including Mex and Canada) stared at them, then stared at the vents.

" **What?** " Said everyone.

"How do you know that?" Spain said shakily.

"Big sis always knows." Penn answered.

"Why is Hawaii in the vents?" Greece asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Hawaii is... a very curious child. She would definitely wonder who was at the door. Usually she would come to see by running in, but after Mass said that you would be visiting, she has taken to scoping things out in the vents." Del explained. The countries were curious (cept Japan, he felt guilty). Then Avery and Jacob started fighting again.

"Geez. You two really need to get rid of all that sexual tension." Penn said. Then there was silence.

"Penn." She turned her head towards Delaware.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to rephrase that?" Del said in a much to calm voice. Penn smirked widely.

"THE AWESOME ME HOLDS NO FEAR OF YOUR FINNISH WRATH!" Penn yelled to the shock of everyone not in her family. Then she turned to her two younger siblings.

"PATRIOTS AND GIANTS SUCK! STEELERS RULE!" Silence as most of the countries had no idea what she was talking about, but Avery and Jacob gained (what will now be dubbed as) a Russia aura.

" **Penn.** "

"Yeah?"

" **You have 3 seconds to live.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope you appreciate it. So Omega Ruby is coming out tomorrow so I will be dead to the world for awhile. Sorry. Now it's time for Penn's song!
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Milk!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Philly Cheese Steak we ate together,  
> It’s awesomeness will live on forever!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I'm Pennsylvania !
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that awesome Earth  
> Right, Earth?  
> I’m Pennsylvania! 
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, an awesome world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Are you hungry? Why not some Chocolate Chip Cookies!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Pennsylvania!


	7. Deal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Nations decide not to get out while they can, a tour guide is chosen, and household responsibility is shoved on the annoying younger sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7! So I got all 8 gym badges within a day and am now procrastinating on Victory Road. So this came out. Oh and READ THE AUTHOR’S NOTE AT THE END ES MUY IMPORTANTE!!!

_Previously… “ **You have 3 seconds to live.** ”_

* * *

**_America’s House…_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

“ **1**.” Said Avery and Jacob. Penn smirked.

" **2**." They untangled from each other (Jacob was finally released from the headlock) and stood up.

“YOU’LL NEVER CATCH THE AWESOME ME ALIVE COPPERS!!!” Penn cackled as she spun and darted further into the house at top speed.

" **3**!!!" The enraged states roared as they raced after their older sister. The nations looked partly worried and extremely confused. Del looked like he was about to blow up before sighing and deflating.

“Del?” A soft quiet voice asked, drenched in concern. (She looks like a brunette, blue eyed fem Canada. With round rimmed glasses and a white beret. Minus the polar bear.) Del tried to smile for her, it was weak and floppy though. The two states started conversing quietly, while the countries had their own hushed conversation.

"So ve are in agreement?" Germany asked.

"Yes potato b#stard. We are all in agreement." Romano said.

"I'm still a bit vorried about meeting the rest of them." Austria said.

"Vho cares vhat you think? The awesome me thinks ve should definitely stick around." Prussia said.

"I want to see Alaska. We are not leaving, da?" Said Russia.

"Ahem." Del coughed to get their attention.

"Because I have some... business to take care of, Ver here will take you to meet Dad. It's a large house and none of us want to deal with any of you getting lost." Del said before whipping out a gun (much to all the countries confusion) and walking off in the direction the previous 3 states ran off in.

"Um, are they going to be okay aru?" China asked. "Ver" looked surprised, before smiling shyly.

"They should be. Del doesn't usually hit anything vital." She said in a quiet voice (this is her normal volume, so assume anything she says is quiet unless I say otherwise).

"Excuse me, but could you tell us your name?" England asked politely. She looked surprised, before blushing and nodding.

"Yes, sorry. I am Veronica M. Jones. I'm the state of Vermont. It's the 14th state in the Union." Veronica said shyly. The nations were surprised at how different she was compared to her five older siblings.

"Umm... I should probably take you to see Daddy now." Ver said, fidgeting with her hands a little. She wasn't used to this many people (that were strangers) staring at her. She turned and walked down a different hallway with the countries following after her.

"Mademoiselle, did anyone ever tell you 'ow lovely you -" France started to say before he was punched in the face. Surprisingly, England was not the one who punched him. It was Mexico.

"Think very carefully Francia. I will not tolerate you making any of my sobrinas y sobrinos uncomfortable ." Mexico said threateningly.

"Thank you Aunt Rosie, I'm okay." Ver said (Mexico's human name is Rosalia Fernandez). Mex nodded at her. Most of the countries were mouthing ' _Aunt Rosie?_ '.

"No problemo sweetie, if he ever gives you a hard time come to me or one of your hermanos." Mexico said. While she may not have a functional relationship with most of the Southwestern states, that didn't mean she didn't care for all the states as a whole.

* * *

**_Alfred's office A While later..._ **

**_3rd Person POV_ **

' _Finally!_ ' Vermont thought. She really wasn't made for these kind of situations. Not to mention her uncle's here (they have a semi awkward relationship)! A bout of coughing interrupted her line of thought. Frowning worriedly, Veronica rushed into the office. The countries were confused as Mexico and Canada rushed after her. Then they walked in to see Vermont, Mexico, and Canada hovering over America. One of the watching countries coughed awkwardly (give a guess who it was, if ya don't remember who's there go to episode 5) gaining the room's occupants attention. Alfred offered a weak imitation of his usual smile.

"Dudes! If I knew you were gonna be here I would have warned you at the doorway. But since you're here I guess I'll have one of the states show you around!" Al said. This confused the nations.

"And why can't you show us around yourself exactly?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

"Cause I've been sick. And being sick means the states have duct taped me to my bed. And being duct taped to my bed (with exceptions for necessary body functions) means I have a crap ton of paperwork to make up." Alfred explained. The nations were slightly dumbfounded by the inner workings of this family.

"Why can't Mademoiselle Vermont show us around?" France asked. Vermont tensed up.

"Because Vermont is a quiet state who doesn't exactly enjoy conflict. You've dropped into one of the households most violent time.You'll need someone who can handle a fight and doesn't have a violent/awkward grudge against any of you. That rules out all of the southwest, California, most of the east coast... Ah! Perfect! She shouldn't have too much of a grudge AND she knows how to break up a fight." Alfred said. The countries were a bit overwhelmed by his list and then startled by Alfred's declaration. Alfred reached over to the intercom button (how do you think he gets in touch with all the states around the house? Walking?) pressed it and-

"AVERY! GET YOUR BUTT TO MY OFFICE NOW!" He shouted into the intercom. Then thought for a second and added "YES YOU HAVE TO!" A resounding "UHHGGG" rang through the house.

"Avery? Isn't that-" Spain started before being interrupted by the door practically flying off it's hinges.

"I swear whatever you think I did, it was either Jacob's fault or Penn's idea..." Massachusetts trailed off as she noted all the countries staring at her owlishly (cept her family they looked amused).

"No. Whatever you want me to do with them, be it murder, dumping the bodies, or **_*shiver* **_tour guide. I. Am. Not. Doing. It." Avery said. The countries were a bit worried that the most horrifying thing to her was being a tour guide. Alfred stared at her in amusement before smirking._**_**

**_**_"No chores while they're here and I'll give it all to Jake."_ ** _ **

**_**_"Deal!"_ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my reviewers was worried about Al *coughRedLioncough*. I hope you're happy that he's okay. Not 100%, but he’s getting there. Ah Vermont. She’s like the Canada of the U.S, ya know? No offense to anyone from Vermont that is! I’m really not trying to hurt anyone’s feelings with the fic. I just want it to be funny. And what is it with all the states having milk as their beverage? I mean, sure it’s good for you, but really? Well here’s her song! I’m replacing milk with maple syrup. Because I can.
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Can I have some Maple Syrup?  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Pancakes we enjoyed together,  
> It’s deliciousness is astounding!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Vermont!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that’s the Earth  
> Excuse me, Earth?  
> I am Vermont! 
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a lovely world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Are you hungry? Would you like to try some Apple Pie?
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Vermont!


	8. Hey Ginny, Guess What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sidekick reports for duty, and hugs are given.

_Previously… ”Deal!”_

* * *

**_Alfred’s Office… 3rd Person POV_ **

The countries stared at the state, who just agreed to being their "tour guide", and her smirking father.

"I'll need a map of the U.S, complete authority over my siblings, a rubber shark, and if the people I'm touring get emotionally and/or physically scared, it is in no way my fault." Avery said. The nations that were about to live through the tour were equally curious and wary about what is to come. But they were completely surprised as Alfred pulled out a minimap of the U.S, and the rubber shark out of his desk. Avery colored in 6 states (even if they only met 5).

"Have fun and don't kill anybody. Related to you or not." Alfred said. Avery nodded.

"Alright. Ver could you take him back to bed?" Avery asked her little sister. Alfred started protesting, before Massachusetts shot him a sub zero glare. It shut him up, fast. She may be one of the oldest states, but she was also one of the most rebellious. She had one of the worst tempers in the entire family. (Lucky for everyone that she only went Revolution when she felt so strongly about something it was nearly imbedded in her soul ****coughwoman'ssuffragecough**** ) So everyone was amazed as America allowed himself to be escorted back to bed without too much of a fuss. To England, who raised him and knew how he was when sick, his exact thoughts were ' _It's a bloody miracle!_ '. After Alfred left Avery nodded and turned to her tour group.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, let’s get this show on the road!” Avery said enthusiastically. She pushed all of the confused personifications out of her father's office and into the hallway, motioning (read glaring threateningly) for them all to be quiet, before pushing France into just the right spot. Before anyone could really ask what was going on, Avery said in the most, dramatic, obviously fake distress voice.

"Help! Oh somebody help me!" She said. The effect was instantaneous (meaning the quite confused countries had no time to ask questions) cause literally seconds later, a small 6 year old girl came hurtling down from the vents proclaiming "THE HERO'S SIDEKICK IS HERE!" and landed feet first on France, which put him face first on the floor with a small child standing on his back. Poor France. The state was short (she’s a 6 year old), and her skin was dark colored, just not extremely dark. Her hair was Maka styled (if you don’t know who Maka is, google Soul Eater Maka) but it was a dark mocha color. She had extremely blue eyes. Really, the only thing to describe them is blue. And a really big innocent smile on her face. The nations were gaping while Avery was… amused… by this display.

“Thank you for the “rescue”.” Avery said, immediately gaining the attention of the smaller state, who got off of France and bounded over to her big sister excitedly.

“Avey! I haven’t seen you and Jakey since football season got started! Oh, um, who are the weirdos over there? I saw ‘em from the vents, but I couldn’t hear too well from there.” The state asked Avery. Most of the countries now had an idea of who the state was, and Spain and Prussia were helping France up.

“These are the some of the other country personifications. Dad tasked me with showing them around.” Avery explained.

“Oh.” The little state said. Ya know, before whipping around and blinding the countries with her smile.

“Aloha! I’m Lilo H. Jones! I’m the persona-persini- ummm… I’m Hawaii! The 50th state and the youngest!” Lilo said to the countries. Japan bowed before her.

“I am very sorry for the actions of my peopre on December 7th. Prease, forgive me!” Japan said (read begged). It confused Lilo until she looked at Avery who mouthed ‘Japan’. Then Lilo made a quiet oh noise. Before smiling brightly at the older nation.

“It’s okay!” She said. Which shocked the other nations, including to an extent Canada and Mexico. The only one not shocked was Avery, who in complete contrast was Japan, who could not be more shocked. Noticing this, Lilo became a little nervous as she explained herself.

“Um, I mean, you said you’re sorry, and I don’t really remember it anyway, so I guess you’re forgiven?” Lilo said uncertainly. This shocked everyone who wasn’t related to her. Those who were related to her understood. She was too little to remember.

“But-” Japan tried to say, before Hawaii tackled him into a hug. Usually, Japan would push her away, but she was very young and he still felt extremely guilty. Hawaii smiled at him from her hug.

“Like Ginny says at bedtime. No buts. I said you’re forgiven, so you’re forgiven. So you shouldn’t beat yourself up about. Okay, Mr. Japan?” Hawaii said/asked. Japan stared at her, much like everyone else was. It was very hard to be sad or depressed however, when such a happy girl was smiling at him. So he gave her a small smile and gently disengaged from the hug.

“Hai. I suppose so Hawaii-san.” Japan said. Hawaii gave a small frown.

“Don’t call me Hawaii. It’s too stuffy sounding. Call me Lilo please!” Lilo said. Japan looked uncertain, before nodding.

“Okay, Lilo-san.” **insert huge grin from Lilo**

“Oh by the way, Avey? Did Ginny and Louie split Jersey in two again?” Lilo asked looking at S. Italy and N. Italy. Avery was laughing, like really laughing, as in she had to use the wall to support herself. Her aunt and uncle were able to control themselves a little better. England was confused (everyone was), ' _split him in two? Could it be possible that some of the states know magic?_ ' (The answer is read the AN at the end).

"No Lilo. That's Veneziano and Romano. They're N. Italy and S. Italy. Besides, Ginny and Louise aren't allowed to use "magic" near each other. Remember the Florida incident?" Avery said. Hawaii looked like she understood everything. Mexico and Canada looked interested in the Florida story, England wanted to know more about the magic, and everyone else was intensely confused.

"By the way, Lilo? Dad wants me to introduce them to everyone. Think you can be my sidekick?" Avery said. Lilo regarded her almost calculatedly.

"Depends. What are you offering?" Hawaii asked. This surprised the countries, they thought she would agree. Apparently though, Massachusetts saw this coming. Cause She took out the rubber shark.

"This rubber shark and the next time I make cookies I'll put pineapple in them." She said. The countries watched in amazement as Hawaii practically lit up.

"Deal!" She said as she snatched the shark from her sister. What proceeded was all the countries officially introducing themselves to Hawaii and Canada and Mexico were double glomped with screams of "UNCLE MATTIE" and "AUNT ROSIE". Now that that's over with, we are going down a hallway to what is described as the "girl's lounge". It is a no brother zone. Avery insists that no matter what time of day, there will always be at least one girl trying to get away from her brothers. So she unceremoniously slammed the door open, and gave her Cheshire cat grin.

"Hey Ginny, guess what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took awhile to finish. And Hawaii is adorable. You'll understand the cookie thing later. And did you really think I would give spoilers? Think again! So here's Hawaii's song.
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Coconut Milk!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Coconut Muffins we baked together,  
> I won’t forget their tastiness!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Hawaii!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that’s the Earth  
> Aloha Earth!  
> I’m Hawaii!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a nohea* world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Aloha! Let's eat some Pineapple together! 
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Hawaii! 
> 
> *Nohea means pretty in Hawaiian.


	9. I Did Answer, You Just Didn't Like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Nations are suspicious, and Avery is both unhelpful and extremely helpful, not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9 is here! I had something important to say… oh! I want you all to vote on the next state to show up. It might not be the actual next state to show up, but I need these votes to help progress the story. If you want to put a little blurb saying why you want the state, that would be awesome! If you’ve already said something in the reviews, don’t worry. They are counted. Guest reviewers, please identify yourselves with some sort of penname or something, otherwise you won’t be counted. Sorry. Long AN, thanks for reading the rant!

_Previously… “Hey Ginny, guess what?”_

* * *

**_Girl’s Lounge… 3rd person POV_ **

“Really Avery, I don’t want to guess what, I never want to guess what. You know this.” A feminine British sounding voice came from the lounge as Avery skipped into the room with Lilo following. Immediately upon entering, the countries were faced with a scowling female England (Her hair was down and she does not have caterpillar eyebrows. Her eyes are a blue-green as well. Oh and she doesn’t have glasses.) and a smirking Avery. Poor France saw her and his… Franciness kicked in.

“Mademoiselle, did anyone ever tell you how lovely you look?” The doomed Frenchman said. There were 3 seconds in between when he said that, and “Ginny's" reaction. In those 3 seconds, Avery had a ‘ _why the hell would you say that_ ’ look on her face, Mexico was getting ready to punch him, Lilo was blissfully innocent, and Canada had the ‘ _God take me now_ ’ look on his face. Everyone else was annoyed and thinking ‘ _He’s going to do that to every female state, isn’t he?_ ’. And the State’s reaction? Well…

“YOU BLOODY ***BLEEP BLEEP*** FROG!!!” She screeched at the top of her lungs, ya know, before trying to viciously murder the poor Frenchman. (Ya know, I’ve been really mean to France, it’s not intentional. Really. But this should be the last of it for awhile.) Everyone was shocked and a little bit scared. Except Massachusetts. She reacted quick enough to save France from any extreme injuries. Lilo took it as her cue to get one of the many, many first aid kits scattered around the house. Meanwhile, the scared countries stared as Avery held the slightly taller and kicking, screaming, and scratching state off the ground at the waste.

“I think you really need to calm down.” Said Avery, trying to get the situation under control.

"Massachusetts! Release me! After what he did! When I get through with him there won’t be enough to glue back together!” “Ginny” said. Well, more like hissed. Now the countries were curious, (Canada and Mexico now had an ‘oh’ face, they knew what she was talking about.) France was indignant as Spain and Prussia helped him up again.

“I don’t recall doing anything to you!” France said. Which sent the state into even more flailing.

“France, shut the hell up. I’m handling this.” Avery said in a cold tone that sent shivers down the nations spine. Before redirecting her fury to the other state. (Lilo came back and gave the first aid kit to France.)

“Virginia Richmond Jones. That is **_enough_**.” Avery said. It caused the state to immediately stop. Her big sis was not to be crossed when she used that tone.

“Now, I’m going to let you go and you will not touch France unless he actually does something to you. Clear?” Avery said. She looked mutinous for a second before nodding.

“Crystal.” Ginny said. And with that, Avery put her down. Ginny brushed her clothes off before scowling at the countries.

“Dad’s having me tour them around, so you might as well introduce yourself.” Avery said with a smile that made her sister scowl even more before she cleared her voice and put on a smile.

“Hello. I apologize for my unladylike actions. Like Avery said, my name is Virginia R. Jones. I am the personification of the 10th state to ratify the Constitution, Virginia. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Virginia said with a British accent (she’s going to be the only state besides WV to have kept the accent, so assume everything she says has the accent.). The countries introduced themselves to her.

“Massachusetts, did you know she was going to attack France?” Greece asked curiously. Avery looked at him and smiled.

“Nope. Truth is I thought she would go for England.” Avery said cheerfully. Virginia suddenly got a contemplative look on her face as she regarded England. He in turn got nervous.

"Don't even think about it."

"Fine."

Now the nations were curious as to why Virginia attacked France and why Massachusetts thought she would go for England.

"Why would a you think that ve?" Veneziano asked. The two older states had a glaring battle for who would tell them. Before deciding they would each tell half. Starting with Avery's comment.

"Well... We have had two wars against him. And the majority of the original 13 have a grudge against you. Sorry England." Avery said awkwardly and England went into the room's designated emo corner with the depressing purple clouds over him. Virginia regarded him with pity before clearing her throat.

"I hate the damn frog because it's his fault that _she_ is a part of this family." Ginny said venomously. Which confused the nations and didn't answer the question. Before the could ask for more details, however, Ginny turned to her sister.

"Speaking of grudges, what is your plan for California? Texas? How about South?" Virginia asked. Avery's face was blank.

"Well, crap." Avery said.

"That's what I thought." Virginia sighed. She turned toward the nations.

"Never mind. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Avery's usually very good at winging it. I'm sure you will all be fine." Ginny said with a smile. It reassured the visiting nations. Then she glanced at the clock.

"I hate to leave you like this, I really do. But if I don't go now I'll be late. See you in the lunchroom for the you know what?" Virginia said/asked. It broke Avery out of whatever was going through her head.

"You know it. There are things in this world I wouldn't miss for anything. The you know what is just one of them." Avery said with a smile. Everyone exchanged goodbyes as the tour group left the girl's lounge and parted with Virginia. They walked in sort of silence (Lilo was speed talking with Avery) until a curious England asked a question.

"Massachusetts?" Avery tilted her head towards and made a curious hmm sound.

"What is the 'you know what' exactly?" He asked. It gave him a bad feeling. Avery smirked.

"Either something that'll make Dad burst with laughter, or ground me for a month. Could be both though." She said ominously. They all felt that Avery was stepping around the question just to mess with them. And they’d be half right. But if she told them, their reactions wouldn’t be nearly as much fun! Romano frowned.

“That’s a crappy answer!” Romano said. Many of the countries agreed with him.

“The awesome me demands you answer!”

“I did answer, you just didn’t like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So that happened. I really have been abusing France and I feel sooo bad about it to. Next couple of episodes will have to have England abuse and a little bit of angsty Japan abuse. I apologize in advance. Now that that's out of the way, it's time for Virginia's song!
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Tea!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Blueberry Muffins we had together,  
> They won’t be forgotten ever!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Virginia!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that’s the Earth  
> Right, the Earth?  
> Virginia!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a beautiful world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> You are hungry? Then might I suggest some Ice Cream?
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Virginia!


	10. Of All The States in The House, We Had to Run Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is old trauma, sad memories, and the mention of ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10! Here and out! I know that I’ve mostly had female states, but that will change soon! And too little people voted, so I’m going to just wing it! you can still vote to help push the story along though! It doesn’t close until the 50th state has been introduced! Um… 50th as in all 50, cause I’ve already introduced Hawaii by the way. Enjoy!

_Previously... "I did answer, you just didn't like it."_

* * *

**_America's house hallway en route to the lunchroom_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

They were going to keep arguing, well, more like Romano and Prussia were going to yell at her while Avery told them absolutely _nothing_ , when suddenly, their guide was tackled by a state speaking frantically in Spanish. The state was a mix of Cuba's skin color, she had Spain's hair color and waviness (it was pulled into a high pony), and sky blue eyes. She’s a few inches taller than Avery as well. Spain was a bit startled to hear her speaking Spanish, while Avery and Lilo tried to calm her down (Mexico and Canada went to the bathroom, because there are so many people in the house they have gender segregated bathrooms) and everyone else was surprised that the state knew more languages than English. While the two states _were_ able to extract Avery from the state’s death grip, she still hovered close to her sister.

“Is it true Ava? _He’s_ here?” The state said, tone drenched in fear. The nations were shocked (I use this word a lot. Understand that I use this word often because I don’t have a better word other than surprise. Help me) Who could make this state so terrified? Avery gave her a pitying smile, before motioning to the nations behind her. The state looked and gave a squeak.

“Alright, if you don’t feel up to it, Lilo or I could introduce you. Is that okay?” Avery asked calmly. She wasn’t going to mother hen the state, but she wasn’t going to make her more upset either. Hawaii smiled largely.

“I’ll do it! I don’t mind introducing you!” The state gave a weak smile and a said it was okay if Hawaii wanted to introduce her. Quietly though, so many of the countries couldn’t hear her. Hawaii whipped around with what will now be known as her signature smile (the really big one that lights the whole room up).

“This is one of my big sisters! Her name is Flora T. Jones! And she’s Florida! It’s the 27th state!” Hawaii said excitedly as Flo gave a smile and a wave. Several thoughts ran through everyone’s heads. I’ll list them. (Canada and Mexico are still in the bathroom)

‘ _Oh dios mio. He is here isn’t he. Alright Florida, you will not scream, you will not faint._ ’ -Florida

‘ _Florida? that’s one of my colonies! I wonder if she likes me…_ ’- Spain

‘ _Since she wasn’t really a part of the colonies, maybe she won’t have a grudge against me._ ’ -England

‘ _This state is not really threatening. But better to be safe than sorry._ ’ -Germany

‘ _The awesome me vonder’s how Pennsylvania’s doing..._ ’ -Prussia

‘ _Oh the poor thing. She looks just about ready to faint._ ’ -Hungary

‘ _She has a lovely figure_.’ -France

‘ _I do not understand why she trembles_.’ -Russia

‘ _Florida… wasn’t that one of the tomato b*stard’s colonie_ s?’ -Romano

‘ _I wonder if Florida-san likes manga...’_ -Japan

‘ _I wonder if this one will be as much of a handful as her father is when she's not quaking in fear, aru_.’ -China

‘ _How much longer is this going to take? I’m getting tired and it looks like Florida wants to be anywhere but here_.’ -Greece

‘ _At least she’s not like Prussia. I vonder if there is a state like me somevhere._ ’ - Austria

‘ _I wonder if they’ll have pasta for lunch..._ ’ -Veneziano

‘ _Maybe Avey will let Flo and me have ice cream for lunch._ ’ -Hawaii

‘ _This can only end badly._ ’ -Massachusetts thought with a smirk. In his excitement, Spain bounced in front of Florida with a big smile on his face, eliciting a squeak from her.

“Hola! Me llama España! It’s nice to meet you Florida!” Spain said while putting his hand out for her to shake. Meanwhile, (as in while Spain is talking and all the nations are staring at him in annoyance) Florida was staring at him bug eyed like. And when Spain put his hand out she just stared at him before fainting backwards. It really was lucky that Avery was standing so close to her (and expecting her to faint) cause she caught her younger sister. Now all the countries were reasonably concerned.

"Mios Dio! What happened? Is she okay?" Spain said worriedly. Avery gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. You were just a bit much for her. Next time let her come to you when she's ready." Avery said. She almost pitied the Spanish nation, almost. So she only felt a little bad about what she said next. In response to his confusion that is.

"She's afraid of you. Give her time and she'll probably come around. But it has to be on her terms." Spain was stricken. ' _What could I have done to make her fear me_?' Almost everyone was wondering what the cheerful Spaniard did to make the girl faint. Lilo took pity on the distraught (and confused) Spaniard.

"It's not that you did anything to Flo, it's that you made sad memories for her land." Hawaii said. This is confusing to all the nations (and probably you too). So Avery explained.

"Even if we were not "born" yet, our land still makes "memories"." Avery said tiredly. Now all the nations had a sinking feeling in their guts. "As the personification of the land, we get those memories. Usually when we are very young, and we almost always get them when we dream.” Avery gave a thin smile, even though her eyes held sadness. The countries definitely were not liking where she was going. At all.

“Vhat does this have to do with Florida’s fear of Spain?” Germany asked. Even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Avery’s smile disappeared, and it looked like she was remembering something sad.

“It’s because Florida woke up screaming from nightmares of conquistadors when she was only 5 years old.” Massachusetts said softly. Spain stared at her horrified. He was not proud of how his country handled the Natives back then. But he never dreamed that it would affect her like that. He was ready to beg for forgiveness, but Hawaii stopped him.

“Don’t.” Lilo said. Firmly, but with compassion and wisdom that doesn’t belong in a 6 year olds voice.

“Flo just needs time. You can say you’re sorry. But the only one who needs that is Flo. When she’s ready she’ll listen.” Lilo said with a gentle smile. All the countries stared at the little girl. Understandable, she _did_ just say something incredibly wise. Then Lilo turned to Avery with a big smile.

“Hey Avey! I was wondering if Flo and I can have ice cream for lunch? I mean, after she wakes up of course.” Lilo said. It caused the nations to fall down anime style. How could she go from wise to that in under 2 seconds? Avery smirked at her.

“Not a chance kiddo. Unless you _want_ Ginny to lecture us on the “benefits of a balanced meal for growing children”.” Avery said. Saying the last part in her best “Virginia” voice.Hawaii nodded sagely.

“I see your point.” Now the atmosphere was going almost back to normal. And Avery foolishly thought that they could get to the lunchroom without any more incidents. And so, so very close to the lunchroom, with Massachusetts carrying her unconscious sister bridal style, they ran into one of the worst possible states to run into at this time. A state with a grudge. A state with a _violent_ grudge. A state with a violent grudge against _one of the visiting nations._

“Like, I heard that, like a certain… _Asian_ country was like visiting?”

“Of all the states in the house, we had to run into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Poor Florida. But this sets up some important plot points that I may or may not actually put in. And the next episode will have an actual fight scene! That I will try and probably fail to properly describe! Don’t worry, It’ll all be better between Spain and Flo by the end anyway. Songy Song Time!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Florida!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, that’s the Earth  
> Yep, right Earth?  
> I am Florida!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a beautiful world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Let’s snack on some Oranges together!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Florida!


	11. So... What'd We Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one is murdered, though not for lack of trying, people are overwhelmed by the cuteness, and Avery ditches her tour group to keep schedule.

“ _Language other than english that I don’t want to Google translate_ ”

* * *

_Previously... "Of all the states in the house, we had to run into you."_

_**Still in the hallway to the lunchroom** _

_**3rd person POV** _

Standing in front of the tour group, was the child of Spain and China!... Not really though (at the very least she had Spain's skin tone, China's hair and hair style, and electric blue eyes). The nations were a little wary of this state. Mostly this was because both Avery _and_ Lilo had tensed up (Avery being the only one to shift into a defensive stance). The newest state had a calculating look in her eye as she regarded the nations. Avery sighed.

"If you're going to try to horrendously maim one of them, at least introduce yourself." Avery said in a tone that dripped exasperation. The state blinked in surprise, (all the nations were looking at their guide incredulously) before becoming incredibly cheerful.

“I’m like, Valeria S. Jones! I’m like, the personification of like, California. It’s like, the 31st state to like, join the U. S. It’s like, nice to meet you.” California said cheerfully. All the countries introduced themselves warily. California looked at Japan calculatingly (He got really uncomfortable).

“So that’s Japan…” California murmured. Avery’s eyes widened.

“Sh*t… Lilo!” Avery yelled just as California pulled out a wok and charged at Japan’s head. Luckily, Hawaii tackled his legs just in time so that he crumpled to the floor. On the plus side, his head avoided the wok that instead crashed in to the wall leaving a huge dent and a ton of cracks in said wall. All the nations stared wide eyed at California. And they all had two thoughts.

' _What the hell did Japan do to her?_ '

And,

' _Sh*t she’s strong._ ’ While all this was happening, Massachusetts was calculating every possible scenario she could do to diffuse the situation. ' _There is no way I'm calling for help. And I'd rather save 'that' for a plan PS... Can't kill her either... Force it is._ ' Taking a deep breath, Avery braced herself.

"HEY CALI!" Avery yelled. California momentarily stopped her assault on Japan.

"THINK FAST!" And with that, Massachusetts threw her unconscious sister's body at the raging wok wielding California. Luckily, Cali's first instinct when something is coming at her is to catch it. You know, instead of hitting it out of the sky with her wok. So she caught Florida, dropping her wok in the process. Hawaii reacted lightning fast and scooped up the wok. Then she bounded back towards the countries to take shelter. California was now glaring at her older sister.

"Like, what the f*ck? You like, know what he did! And like YOU! (Insert Cali gesturing at Hawaii) You know what he like did to you!" California raged at her older and younger sisters. Now, some of the nations were beginning to get the feeling that Japan didn't actually do anything to California. And they would be right. Oh yes, the unholy rage of the overprotective older sibling has been provoked. And Japan has a target on his... everything actually. Avery heaved another sigh. ' _Now I know how Del feels._ '

"We all know what he did to Hawaii. But Dad put me in charge of their safety, and he said don't kill anyone. So if you want Japanese blood, you have to go through me." Avery said coldly, while a knife slid into her right hand all ninja like from her jacket sleeve. Then she pointed it at Cali with the 'come at me bro' face. California looked uncertain before...

"OI ESPAÑA!" Spain looked startled. Mostly because Cali just tossed Flo at him. Who he caught! (Thankfully) Now, time for business. California whipped out an ax from the malletspace (100 laws of anime) and smirked.

"Mine's like, bigger." Cali said. Prussia smirked, despite the situation.

"That's vhat she said." Prussia cackled. And then his face became reacquainted with Hungary's frying pan.

"Havaii." Germany said. Lilo looked at him.

"Are they going to be alright?" Germany said while eyeing the weapons.

"Of course. Though, Avey would probably do better if she could/would go for the kill. Other than that, Avey isn't the best knife fighter of the 13 for no reason." Hawaii said cheerfully. Just then, her older sisters charged at each other. And sparks _flew_. Literally. As Avery countered her sister's blows, when the ax _scraped_ along the knife, literal sparks happened. Let's take a look at the 2 states private thoughts.

' _Of all the states to protect them, it absolutely had to be motherf*cking Massachusetts. Well played Dad. Well played.'_ \- California

' _SH#T F#CK SH#T SH#T F#CKETY F#CK! IT HAD TO BE THE GODD#MNED AX DIDN'T IT!_ ' - Massachusetts. (Yeah… I see Mass as someone who freaks out and rants in her thoughts during battle, but doesn’t actually project them on her face. It freaks her siblings out for reasons to be explained later)

"Hey Spain, aru?"

"Si?"

"Where's Florida, aru?"

Mass was getting annoyed, not that she showed it. When suddenly...

**CLANG!!!**

Florida had returned to consciousness and stopped Cali's ax with her own. Which surprised everyone.

"Ve Germany I found her!" (insert facepalmedge)

"Like really? Et tu, Florida?" California wailed. Her chances of winning were now next to nothing. No matter how good she may be with her ax, it was still only her secondary weapon. She was much better with her wok. Florida on the other hand, was much more experienced with the ax. And when fighting any of the states, if you can't out muscle them or out smart them, pray to whatever you may believe in that you have more experience with the weapon they're using. So since Flo had this covered, Mass stepped back toward her tour group.

"So hermana, how long do you plan on keeping this tantrum going?" Florida asked as she smoothly deflected every blow.

"Tantrum? This is much needed revenge!" Cali yelled outraged.

"For who? I believe that Lilo has forgiven him. So why are you-"

"He scarred her!" Silence. Japan shrunk into himself. ‘ _It left a scar_?’ Was going through every nations head. The worst part was that, now Hawaii looks like she might cry.

"So?" Everyone looked at Massachusetts.

"Having the scar just proves that my baby sis is too tough for a bombing to take down." Mass smirked at Lilo. Who in turn smiled brightly back. No matter what, just the idea that her big sister thought she was strong was enough to make most of the youngest states ecstatic. Mass turned back to the battling states.

"Alright, while this has been fun, we are going to be late for the 'you know what'. So we're gonna do this Pokemon style.” Avery said. Hawaii looked excited while Flo and Cali rolled their eyes. So now Avery got into her, ‘Pokemon trainer position’.

“Florida, return!” Avery yelled while throwing her right hand out to the side. Rolling her eyes, Flo humored her older sister and jumped back (doing a back flip that sent her ax back to malletspace) and landed a little behind Avery's out stretched arm. All the nations had their WTF faces on. But before they could ask what the hell is going on, Avery swung her right arm in front of her and pointed in Cali’s direction.

“Hawaii! I Choose You!” (Yeah I so went there! Any Hetalia fan worth their sauce knows where I got this from) Avery yelled. Hawaii bounced forward onto the battlefield. Now California had a horrified look as she knew what was coming. All the nations remembered Al doing this on that island.

"Now use puppy dog eyes of DOOOMM!" Avery yelled and Lilo unleashed the well, you know. Lilo adopted the perfect combination of absolute adorableness and sadness. Cali valiantly tried to resist the puppy dog eyes but...

"Pwease Vaweria. Don't hurt Mister Japan." Lilo said. Adding on a little bit of tears and replacing the Ls with Ws. And with that, all of Cali's resistance crumbled. And she tackle hugged Hawaii.

“OMG you are like, too cute! Like alright, I won't hurt Japan while he's here but only like, because you asked me.” Valeria said while hugging her sister. The nations gaped at the 180 her personality just took.

“Umm... What just happened?” Greece asked. He was extremely confused by the whole... incident. First finding out that their guide was very (extremely) good with knives. Then to Florida's sudden 180 of personality (remember, they've only seen her terrified) and then to California's personality 180. It was just a bit much for really any of them. And their guide is apparently _extremely_ deep in thought, for it was Flo who answered his question.

“The puppy dog eyes of doom are practically invincible. The sad fact is, only 3 people in this family are unaffected by them. Thank God for them, otherwise she would always get out of trouble, they are Dad, Penn, and Mass. Cali happens to have the lowest resistance to them by the way.” Flo explained. Cali pouted at her sister.

“Like, that’s totally unfair Flo! I mean like, just look at her face!” Cali flipped Lilo around (though she was still within Cali’s death glomp) so she was facing the nations. Then Lilo flashed the puppy dog eyes. All the nations tensed. She was just too cute! Suddenly, China squealed like the woman most of the younger personifications thought he (secretly) was. And joined Cali in glomping the living daylights out of poor Lilo.

"Help... Can't breathe!" Flo and the other countries panicked as they tried to pry the two personifications of the poor six year old.

"F#CK!" Avery yelled, startling everyone (this gave Lilo the chance to escape). Everyone stared at Massachusetts curiously, who had a slightly panicked look on her face.

“Alright thanks to Cali I’m going to be late for the ‘you know what’. Unless I run. So Cali, Flo, you two are in charge till you get to the lunchroom for dinner.” Avery said.

“ **WHAT???** ” The states in question yelled together.

“ _No way not gonna happen you can’t make me!_ ” Cali yelled at her sister in perfect Chinese. And at the same time…

“ _Noooo! Please please don’t leave me alone with them!!! Sister!_ ” Florida wailed in Spanish. Avery just turned around and started jogging away.

“ _I know you can understand us b*tch!_ ” Cali Screamed at her sister which made China confused. Avery turned around, (still walking though) and held up two fingers.

“Two things. One: Dad gave me full authority over my siblings while they’re here, which means I _can_ in fact make you. And two: You’d really leave Hawaii alone with adult strangers?” Avery said while raising her eyebrow. Cali sputtered angrily for a bit while Flo hung her head.

“Fine.” Cali spat at her sister. And Avery gave a smirk.

“Wicked.” Before turning around and sprinting down the hallway to the lunchroom.

“Excuse me, California? Could you tell us what the ‘you know what’ is?” Hungary asked. The fuming state looked at her.

“Like, no clue. The like, 13 have kept all details like about it like all hush hush.” Cali snapped in irritation. Just then, Canada and Mexico came back from the bathroom (longest bathroom trip ever). And they came back to an awkward silence.

"So... what'd we miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum da da! Hoped ya liked it and the next episode will have the 'you know what' in it. Cali's song time!
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Like Give me some Wine!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The like Almonds we devoured together,  
> It’s like tastiness like won't ever be forgotten!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am like California!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See it there, like that’s the Earth  
> Like, right Earth?  
> I am like California!
> 
> Ah, like with a single swipe of the pen, like a beautiful world can be seen  
> With our mugs like let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Let’s like eat some like rice together!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am like California!


	12. End, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a recap, dinner, unanimous decisions, devil's luck, and possible psychological trauma.

_Previously… “So… what’d we miss?”_

* * *

**_Hallway to the lunchroom (almost there)_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

Awkward silence. Big, awkward silence. Canada and Mexico looked between the depressed Florida and fuming California. Then Lilo filled them in in place of the slightly traumatized countries, and they continued on their way to the lunchroom. For dinner. Yeah. So after a couple minutes the awkward silence is less from the enraged California and more from her realizing that her aunt was there. Much like the majority of the southwestern states, Valeria has an extremely _awkward_ relationship with Mexico.

"Hey does the silence feel different to anybody else?" Lilo asked curiously as she noticed her older sister go from enraged to awkward. The rest of the countries had picked up on this as well (except for Veneziano) and were surprised that Lilo (who is related to Alfred, personification notorious for not sensing the mood) could sense the mood. The majority of the personifications were confused/curious. Canada was understanding, Florida was sympathetic, California was awkward, and Mexico was depressed, however. And so, innocent little Lilo said one of the worst possible things she could have said.

"Oh! Cali! Look look! It's Aunt Rosie! I know you don't get to see her usually so this has gotta be a surprise!" Hawaii said exuberantly.

' _F*ck! There goes the plan of ignoring her. Okay Valeria. You can do this. You are the absolutely fabulous personification of California. You can say hello to your aunt!'_ While Cali was trying to talk herself into actually talking to Mexico, the outside nations were rather confused.

"Okay, vhy did Lilo's statement make it even more unawesomely awkvard?" Prussia asked. Florida decided to explain the horribly awkward relationship between her younger sister and her aunt.

"Well..." She now had everyone's attention.

"Most of you probably don't know this, but California is one of 4 states who were actually countries before becoming states. She was known as the Bear Flag Republic. Still is in some places. Depends on who you ask really. But Cali had what we call in this family, a Revolution, against Tia Rosa. It makes things very awkward between them nowadays." Florida finished up her short Californian history lesson. The countries digested this information. Before Germany realized something.

"Florida? You said that four states vere countries. Vho vere the other three?" Germany asked, surprising everyone and making the outsiders (this is now what I am calling everyone outside of North America, thus not related to the states or Alfred so I can stop saying except Canada and Mexico) curious. Unfortunately, Flora's earlier nerves returned. So she was really glad that they were almost there.

"In order, um, I'm pretty sure you've met Vermont, she's the 14th state. I don't think you've met Texas the 25th state yet..." Florida trailed off before smiling as they reached the lunchroom doors, Lilo and Valeria bounded inside. "The last was the Republic of Hawaii, 50th state." And with that Florida went inside as well, followed by her aunt and uncle. The shocked nations paused for a moment, before following the 3 states and 2 North American countries into the lunchroom (for dinner). Where they were met by the strange sight of a blonde boy with Denmark styled hair and icy colored eyes, and a warm smile hug Mexico and give her a kiss on the cheek. They weren't close enough to hear what was going on, but they did see California book it in the opposite direction when Florida, Canada, Mexico, Hawaii, and the unknown state came towards them.

"Cali said she had an important thing to do so my big brother's gonna help Flo and me keep an eye on all of you." Lilo said cutely serious.

' _An important thing_?' The outside nations thought sceptically. Before looking at the new state. He smiled politely before introducing himself.

"Hello, I am the personification of the 32nd state, Minnesota, Everett S. Jones. It's very nice to meet you." Minnesota said politely. Everyone exchanged greetings and then moved to one of the tables.

"Minnesota?" Greece said after Flo left to get food with Hawaii. Everett looked at him curiously.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the 'you know what' is, do you?" Greece asked suspiciously. Minnesota looked surprised, then smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I don't. You see, when the 13 want to keep something secret, they _really_ keep something secret." Minnesota said politely. England was about to say something, but Flo came back with Lilo and food.

"If you're talking about the 'you know what' that none of us know about, I have a feeling that it'll have something to do with one of our... Visitors." Flo said. It made the visiting countries nervous to be completely honest.

"Wha-"

"Hey Flo? Can I go sit with D and the others?" Lilo asked, interrupting Hungary.

"Sure, just make sure to finish your food before going for dessert." Flo said without looking at her. Lilo flashed her signature smile, before running off towards a different table with unknown states. During the conversation, states had started to trickle into the lunchroom and I do believe that now, only the original 13 are missing. The outsiders were flabbergasted (love this word) at how quickly the room was able to fill up, and how loud it suddenly was. When suddenly, Alfred came and sat in between Matthew and Rosalia.

"So how many states have you met so for?" Alfred said, effectively distracting everyone.

"Ve... Well we knew Massachusetts before..." Veneziano started.

"Then we met Delaware, the b*stard." Romano grumbled. Alfred smiled at that.

"Then it vas New York." Germany said.

"The awesome Pennsylvania vas next." Prussia said. Here, Austria, Hungary, and Germany grimaced, but Alfred just laughed.

"Next was the lovely Vermont." France said. Needless to say, he got death glared at by Vermont's family for that comment.

"Then Lilo-san dropped in." Japan said with a small smile. France 'hmphed' while everyone else tried to stifle their snickers.

"It was Virginia after that." England said, previous mirth draining out off him then coming back when France shivered.

"Florida came after her." Spain said, smiling at the state. Unfortunately, Flo was still nervous around him so she froze and then found her half eaten dinner extremely interesting. Spain frowned dejectedly. While Alfred looked sympathetically at him.

"Then California tried to kill Japan, aru." China said. Japan shriveled up a bit, while Alfred threw him an understanding smile.

"And finally, here we are after meeting Minnesota." Greece said. Alfred nodded at that and his son. Then Flora perked up.

"Hey Papi? You wouldn't happen to know what the 'you know what' is, would you?" She asked her father. Alfred looked surprised and everyone else stared at him in the hope that he knew something. Alfred smirked.

"Sorry kiddo. You know how they are when they don't want anyone to know anything. But something tells me we're about to find out." Alfred said before directing his gaze to the middle of the room. Everyone followed his gaze to see 13 people on a table. But they only recognized Avery, Del, Ginny, Penn, and Jacob. It was obvious that Del was trying to get everyone's attention and quiet down (he was not very successful). Then he motioned for Penn, much to the outsiders confusion. Penn took a deep breath and...

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO INCUR THE FINNISH WRATH, SHUT THE F#CK UP YOU UNAWESOME MIDGETS!!!" Pennsylvania shouted at the top of her lungs. And the states got quiet, real fast. The outsiders were gaping though.

"Thank you Penn." Delaware said exasperatedly. Penn gave her arrogant smile.

"Alright, as most of you know, there has been talk of the 'you know what'." Delaware started before Pennsylvania interrupted.

"They don't know what though, it's more like an 'I know what'." Delaware glared at her while everyone else leaned in.

"Yes, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard or met, there are 13 visiting nations, plus Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rosalia, going around to meet all of us." Del started again. This was met with murmurs.

"We are not going to mob them or kill them or do anything that could start an international incident and/or war. Got it?" Delaware said. This was met with curses however. Delaware glared at his audience (looking a lot like Sweden at the moment). His family shut up. The visitors were a bit shaken at seeing the short boy look so much like the intimidating nation.

"However, the 13 have unanimously decided to settle any grudges you may have in a semi-decent manner." Delaware said. All the states looked curious, but on the other hand, all of the outsiders looked terrified.

"That's surprising." America said. The outsiders looked at him.

"Vhat is?" Austria asked. America looked at him in amusement.

"The 13 almost never agree on anything. So the fact that all of them agreed to this..." America trailed off.

"We will be doing specific... things... To settle any grudges you might have with them. Starting with England." Delaware said and looked directly at the Brit (who may or may not have squeaked). Minnesota smiled apologetically at him before throwing the flummoxed nation towards his older siblings with a "Sorry!". The nations who were unfamiliar with his strength gaped. In the middle of the room England stood up while dusting himself off and looking at the original 13 nervously. Some of the states (such as Pennsylvania and New York) were smiling at him predatorily. It did nothing to make him less nervous.

"Before we actually get to the punishment, however, we'll have to choose which one of us is the lucky state who gets to decide and enact said punishment." Delaware said professionally. What happens next mystified the visiting nations. And like in the prologue, the 13 took out their pieces of paper with their respective numbers in it, put them in the pot and passed it around between all of them to get shaken, before it made it's way to Penn who tossed it to her father (who caught it).

"What?" England said confused.

"When something happens that we can't really decide on by voting, mostly because we would vote for ourselves, we do this. Unfortunately since every single one of us, including Delaware, has a bone to pick with you, we can't trust any of us to _not_ cheat. So we gave it to Father." Virginia explained. And just as she finished, Alfred pulled a number out of the pot. Everyone stared at him as his eyebrows went up in surprise.

' _I was not expecting this..._ ' Alfred thought.

"6."

"WHAT?!"

"BULLSH#T!"

"I CALL HACKS!" The outsiders were a bit (okay, a lot) taken aback by the reactions to the number. Of course, all the protests were silenced by Massachusetts' maniacal laughter.

"Why do you get to do it? You already got to go to the meeting." New York whined. Massachusetts smirked at him.

"Because I'm just that f*ckin lucky." She smirked at her younger brother in a slight Boston accent. Before turning towards England.

"Bahrel and papeh please." She said. England stared at the state before him. ' _What she going to do to me?_ '

"I still think her punishment is too soft." One of the 13 grumbled.

"That's because it's less about physical punishment and more about mental punishment." A different state responded just as the barrel was placed next to Massachusetts. As the lid was taken off it was revealed that inside the barrel was...

"Tea?" England said confusedly. Then lightning fast Massachusetts lifted the barrel over him dumping the entire contents onto the Brit, before dropping the barrel, punching him in the gut, and slamming the piece of paper onto his forehead.

"That's what ya get foh f*cking with my hahbor, ya lobstehback!" Massachusetts said, clearly p*ssed off. The states were howling with laughter while the outsiders were gaping with a sense if fear (they have no idea what she's talking about), Canada was sympathetic to both sides, and Mexico was looking at Alfred who had a blank look on his face. Mexico placed her hand on his arm, drawing his gaze to hers.

_Are you okay?_ Mexico asked with her eyes. America gave her a strained smile before nodding.

"Alright my tour group, I think it's time to get you to your rooms and call it a night." Avery said. They all stared at her, before Matthew and Rosalia went to the rooms they always have. Avery placed her hand gently on England's (who was coughing harshly) shoulder, and helped him stand. England took the piece of paper off his head to read what was on it.

_I'm a controlling ass._

And he felt even worse than he already did. And then they all left the lunchroom as Avery lead them all to the guestrooms. 

* * *

_**Guestroom Hallway** _

"Alright, you see how the doors have flags on them? Find the door with your country's flag on it, that's your room. The bathroom's right there (she pointed at the bathroom while pushing England towards it) and I'll see you in the morning." Avery said before leaving with a wave. The countries stood there for a second, before going to their rooms and finding their clothes in neat piles on the beds.

' _How did they..?'_ Went through all of their heads at finding their stuff in America's house. Before deciding to ask Massachusetts about it in the morning.

_End, Day 1._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeee! It's done it's done it's done! Oh my God did Minnesota give me problems. But it's done and here's his song! 
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Please Give me some Milk!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> Hey, hey Mommy!  
> The Blueberry Muffin we ate together,  
> It'd be impolite to ever forget it!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Minnesota!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> If you please, that’s the Earth  
> Mister Earth?  
> I’m Minnesota!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a lovely world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Oh, you're hungry? If it please you try some Honeycrisp Apples!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Minnesota!
> 
> See ya next time!


	13. Mothah-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Avery gets her tour group up at the ass crack of dawn, very few people are happy about this, there is panic, and then a reunion. And the tour group grows by two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good episode in my opinion. Sad, but good. See ya at the end. The Russian I got from Google failslate. Please don’t hate on me if it’s wrong.

_Previously… End, Day 1_.

* * *

_**Guestroom Hallway, 5:59 A.M.** _

A smirking Avery was standing in the middle of the hallway with an energetic Hawaii who looked just about ready to explode, Avery also had a pan in one hand and a large wooden spoon in the other, while Lilo had an air horn in her hands. Avery held her hand up before...

_3... 2...1_ 6:00. At the stoke of 6, Avery began banging on her pot as Lilo used her airhorn, giggling as she did so, and pretty much making a ginormous racket outside of the sleeping personifications rooms.

"Up and attem sweethearts! The sun is shining, daylights a wasting and it's time for breakfast!" Avery yelled. Various curses and what Lilo would describe as "dirty words" in multiple languages rang out in response. And as the disgruntled nations came out of their rooms, Avery blushed and put her hands over Lilo's eyes. All of them stared at her in confusion, before she said...

"Veneziano, put some pants on please." Veneziano stopped, blushed, then ran back inside his room, before coming out fully dressed.

"Mi dispacia." He said embarrassedly.

"It's... fine, just... don't do it again. After all, there are children here." Avery said while gesturing to Lilo after taking her hands off of her younger sister's eyes. And then she coughed awkwardly.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, I want everyone to eat up their breakfast, which is right there on that cart. Then we can get a start on the rest of the house/states." Massachusetts said professionally, without a hint of her earlier blush. Most of the countries did as she said,and got breakfast. But others...

"And why did you have to wake us up at bloody _6 in the morning_?" England asked crossly. Avery blinked at him, before smirking mischievously.

"Ever heard the saying, 'the early bird gets the worm', Brit boy?" Avery said, sort of answering the question, but not really. Then Russia came up before England could blow up.

"When will we meet Alaska?" Russia said with his, unsettling smile and aura. But Avery didn't even blink as she shrugged.

"Who knows. Alaska's shy ya see. He might be the next state ya meet or the last." She told the now disappointed Russian. Then Greece came over to also ask a question.

"So, what exactly are we going to do now?" He said while pointing to the almost empty breakfast cart (making England freak out and dash towards it and Russia go at his own place). Avery smiled at him.

"What we did yesterday. Walk around, show you guys the house, and introduce you guys to any states we might come across." Avery said simply. Greece nodded.

"Alright everybody, time to move!" Lilo said excitedly. The tired (but slightly more awake thanks to caffeine and breakfast) countries followed the two awake states sluggishly.

* * *

**_Random Hallway #3 (it’s a really big house)_ **

The countries (who were more awake because of Hawaii’s constant exuberant chatter about all the paintings on the wall) stopped as the heard a growl in front of the them. Looking up, they were met with a snarling dog that looked ready to tear their heads off a couple feet in front of them. Suddenly, the dog started racing towards them. This is met with a cacophony of reactions. I will now list them (can you guess who’s who? :))

“I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!”

“DO SOMETHING B#STARD!”

“EAT ENGLAND NOT MOI!”

“WANKER!”

“DON’T TOUCH PANDA!”

“I don’t rike this.”

“KOLKOLKOL.”

“This is why cats are better.”

“ITALY PUT THAT GOTT VERDAMMT FLAG DOWN!”

“THIS IS SO UNAWESOME!”

“PRUSSIA SHUT UP!”

“Oh dear…”

“Maybe he wants a tomato…”

“MIERDA! NOT THE TIME!”

“Maple!” And suddenly, the vicious dog leapt at Lilo! All the countries went deep into panic mode (even Russia, because Lilo is too cute and sweet to not worry over) while Avery was just standing there, doing nothing, and looking rather bored. When suddenly (again) the nations panic mode was interrupted by Lilo’s giggling from underneath the large dog. Turning towards them and looking closely, it was found that the dog was licking her face rather lovingly.

“Are you done now?” Avery asked with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. Most of the countries felt embarrassed. When suddenly, the dog let Lilo back up.

“This is Sasha! She’s an Alaskan malamute!” Lilo said with a big smile (Sasha is a red and white heterochromatic malamute with a blue right eye and brown left eye. She’s also slightly bigger than a normal female malamute).

“What a pretty doggie!” Veneziano said while reaching forward to pet her. As he was about to touch her, Sasha growled threateningly and snapped at him. (he didn’t get bit though) So Veneziano jumped back and started crying.

“Germany! Germany! The pretty doggie almost bit me!”

“Of course she did you dummkopf. You’re not supposed to pet a dog without asking permission. It’s not safe.” Germany said exasperated.

"That’s correct. Sasha here likes very few people. As long as you don’t harm her owner, then you should be fine though.” Avery said. And the metaphorical lightbulb turned on above Lilo’s head. She smiled widely before turning to her sister.

“That means Alaska’s close by! Can I go look for him? Can I Can I?” Lilo asked excitedly while hopping up and down. Avery nodded and Lilo dashed off and turned a corner. Then the nations went to follow her, but Sasha growled in warning. They stopped, puzzled.

“So Alaska just wants to talk to Hawaii, huh.” Avery said. Russia perked up at that.

“Alaska?” Russia said while moving forward a little bit, only for Sasha to growl at him again. Russia frowned.

“I wouldn’t. If Alaska’s ready, he’ll come. If not, don’t pressure him.” Avery said to Russia. Just then, Lilo came running back in tears. “

Avery! Alaska says he wants to talk to you but if anyone else comes he’ll go back up north and never ever come down AGAIN! What if he freezes! I DON’T WANT MY BIG BROTHER TO FREEZE!” Lilo said hysterically. Avery reacted immediately along with Mexico and Canada. Everyone else was still trying to wrap their heads around seeing such a cheerful girl be so distraught. Lilo’s family enveloped her in a group hug as Avery rubbed her head.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, big sis’ll handle it. Okay?” Avery said, while pulling back and smiling gently at her. Lilo nodded, still sniffling a bit though.Avery got up and looked coldly at the nations, before meeting Russia’s confused gaze.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” She said, in a tone that you couldn’t argue with. And then Massachusetts turned down the hall that Lilo went down earlier. Mexico picked Lilo up and both of them gazed at Mass sadly.

“I forgot…” Lilo said sadly. All the countries looked at her in worry. Mexico and Canada understood what she was talking about.

“What is Lilo-san talking about exactry?” Japan said concernedly. Canada looked at him sadly.

“It’s well known that the one who suffered the most during the Cold War, at least emotionally, was Alaska.” Canada said with remorse.

* * *

**_Around the corner…_ **

Avery was face to face with a little 7 year old boy about half her size. (He has a weird combination of silvery gold short hair, with no bangs. Light indigo eyes, pale skin, and a navy blue scarf that had a yellow big dipper and northern star stitched into it.) Avery sighed as she noticed that he had buried half his face into his scarf.

‘ _Alaska… You really don’t have to hide like that. At least not from me or Lilo._ ’ Mass thought sadly.

“Bol'shaya sestra…” Alaska said timidly. Avery crouched down and looked at him kindly.

“Is… is Otets really here?” He asked in one of the most heartbreaking tones she had ever heard come from him. It was a mix of tentative, childish hope, and fear. Avery nodded sympathetically. She may be the spokesperson for tough love, but she knew very well that being gentle would get her farther with him.

‘ _Gentle but firm we go_.’

“Dmitri.” Avery said. He looked up at her, and it broke her heart to see all the fear and worry in her brother’s eyes.

“You know standing here won’t resolve anything. You’ll have to face him sooner or later.” She said kindly. Alaska looked down.

“But… what if he doesn’t want me anymore?” He whispered, as if saying it would make it happen. Her heart lurched again, before she put her best “encouragement” smile on and wrapped her arms around him gently.

“I find that very hard to believe considering he asked me about you earlier. And even if that was the case, (and I sincerely doubt it is), he’d have to be beyond nuts to not want a cutie like you!” Avery said while nuzzling his cheek, eliciting a small giggle from the boy. But then, his smile wilted a bit.

“But…”

“No buts! Butts are for sitting on and you don’t live life by sitting down.” Avery said sternly, before softening.

“Besides, I’ll be with you the entire time. Not just me either. Lilo’ll be there and Aunt Rosie and Uncle Mattie too. You won’t be alone for a second. I’ll even introduce you! How does that sound?” Avery asked. Alaska bit his lip before nodding shyly. Avery smiled brightly in return.

* * *

_**Back with the countries…** _

Russia was taking this rather hard. He regretted his actions as the U.S.S.R, particularly his actions against the U.S. But through all of it, he never once thought of what happened to Alaska. Now, he was regretting that the most, as he had no idea what to do if Alaska would face him.

‘ _How much did I hurt you, nemnogo podsolnechnik?_ ’ Russia thought in sadness. Just then, Avery came back with Alaska halfway hiding behind her right leg. The outsiders stared at the little boy in slight confusion, probably because he was the almost perfect blend of America and Russia, but ridiculously shy. Russia meanwhile was looking at him with pride and apprehension.

‘ _You’ve grown so big...’_

“This is my little brother, Dmitri J. Jones-Braginsky. He is the personification of Alaska, 49th state of the U.S.” Avery said. The outsiders looked confused at the last name, while Russia perked up. Avery pushed him a little forward, and Dmitri was looking around as all the outsiders introduced themselves till only Russia was left. And then, everything froze when the Russian and Russian-American eyes met. Russia just stared at the boy with an unreadable look, while Dmitri stared back for a little bit, then started tearing up. Russia’s eyes widened before he enveloped the smaller boy in a hug as the state started to bawl.( And the world continued to turn) For Dmitri’s family, this was very hard to watch and listen to (they loved the boy very much). And everyone else was just awkward. Avery motioned for all of them to keep quiet and not interrupt.

_“Hush little sunflower. No tears please._ ” Russia said sadly in Russian. Unfortunately, Dmitri kept crying and stuttering through his words.

“ _I-I thou-ought that you didn-n’t wa-ant me any-more! You-ou sto-pped se-ending lett-ers and and you wouldn’t visit! It was scary!_ ” Dmitri wailed in Russian (you know when you're crying and ya get that sort of breathy stutter that makes ya pause in the middle of your words? Yeah). Ivan tensed up even more and even had tears in his eyes. Before hugging the child even tighter. “ _Never. Never will I not want you. So please, no more tears._ ” He said brokenly. Dmitri nodded before trying to wipe his face with his little fists.

“Papa and Avery said that too.” Dmitri said. Russia stared surprised that America had actually said that, before remembering why the state was crying.

“Izvinite, Dmitri.” Russia said sincerely. Dmitri stared before smiling mischievously.

“You are forgiven. On the condition that you stay in touch from now on of course.” Dmitri said. Russia looked surprised, before smiling. “

Da.” Russia said. The little moment was ruined by the sound of multiple Awwws, however. Dmitri just realized he was being watched and buried his face into his scarf. Russia adopted his creepy smile to stop Prussia’s snickering. It worked. Then Hawaii bounced over to her brother, and looked at him questioningly.

“All better now?” She asked. Dmitri nodded shyly. Lilo’s smile came back full force at that. Dmitri looked at Avery questioningly. Before she sighed exaggeratedly and nodded with a smile on her face.

“Yes. You can come too.”

“ **Yay**!” Dmitri and Lilo said together and Sasha barked happily. When suddenly, Avery was tackled AGAIN!!!

“Avery!”

“Mother-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Long chapter huh? And little Alaska is adorable! Unfortunately, Alaska doesn't have any official foods or beverages. So I had to wing it on the ending song. (the beverage probably would’ve been milk **grumble grumble**) Anywho, here’s the song!
> 
> Hey, hey Papa!  
> Give me some Vodka!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> The Wild Berry Cobbler we baked together,  
> I’ll treasure it’s tastiness forever!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Alaska!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See right there, that’s the Earth  
> Privet Earth!  
> I’m Alaska!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a snowy world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Privet! Let's eat some Baked Alaska together! 
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Alaska! 
> 
> See ya next episode! Ciao!


	14. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a shovel talk, pasta is talked about, the kids get excited about pizza, and Avery threatens one of her older siblings. Not in that order. Oh, and the Nations failed another perception check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing any accents from here on out, instead I'll just tell you if they start talking like it, or if the accent gets thicker.

_Previously… “Mothah-”_

* * *

**_Random Hallway #3_ **

“-F*ckah!” Avery said quite loudly as she was tackled to the floor. The countries gaped as they saw a familiar, but unknown state nuzzle their guide’s cheek lovingly.

"Avey! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? How's Jakey been? You two always spend so much time together this time of year." The state said happily (He is pretty much a cross between N. And S. Italy. His hair is the same color as Veneziano, but the style and his facial details are more Romano than anything. If he opened his eyes, you'd see a mellow kind of blue). And Avery did _not_ look happy. At all.

"You stink! Get off!" She snarled. The state pouted and shook his head.

"No! You haven't let me hug you like this since the 1800s!" He whined. Most of the outsiders were extremely confused and curious. Canada, Mexico, Alaska, and Hawaii however, were trying very hard not to laugh and make Massachusetts even angrier than she already was. Unfortunately, Lilo and Dmitri were unable to restrain their giggles. And Avery, sort of, snapped.

"Get off me right now or so help me God, I will stick my knife right up your -"

"Getting off now!" He said frantically while shooting off her at rocket speeds. Avery stood up and brushed herself off testily. Then she scowled at everyone.

"Introduce yourself. I don't feel like talking to any of you." She said crossly with her Boston accent leaking through. The state smiled despite his sister's foul mood.

"Hello! I'm Elijah T. Jones, personification of New Jersey! It's the 3rd state to be admitted to the U.S. It's very nice to meet you!" Eli said in a Jersey accent (he always speaks in it). All the outsiders were wondering why they couldn't guess that. From all the hints dropped about him you would think it'd be obvious. And then Prussia had to open his big mouth.

"Jersey? You mean like the Jersey Shore?" He said obliviously. Immediately, all of Jersey's family took about 3 steps away from him, as his smile turned from happy to... Something a lot less happy and a lot more dangerous.

"Talk about that god*mned show one more time and not even God himself will be able to save you." Eli said darkly while emitting the Russia aura. All the outsiders nodded frantically, and that pacified the state as he went back to the happy smile. Then everyone exchanged names.

"Ve New Jersey, Massachusetts said you like pasta, you do like pasta, right?" Veneziano said. Romano looked curiously at the state. It was quiet for maybe 2 seconds (enough time for Avery to face palm), before Eli went off into a pasta rant with the 2 Italies. Avery just shook her head in exasperation, before motioning to little Lilo. Lilo blinked, then smiled and pulled out the air horn from earlier.

_****BWAHHH****_ Everyone (who wasn't expecting it) jumped. It also had the ability to break up the 3 way pasta rant. Eli looked at his smirking little sister and frowned.

"Why must you be so mean sorellina? You used to be so cute and sweet." Eli said mournfully. The outsiders were confused as to why Avery was frowning.

"Because I have a schedule to keep. And I'd like to be done touring these newbies around before the next century." Avery said childishly. Eli was about to respond, before he paused, thought a bit, and frowned harder.

"You mean, you're the only state with the European/Asian countries?" Eli asked. Avery raised an eyebrow.

"Lilo, Dmitri, and Sasha are with me. But otherwise, yeah pretty much." Avery said boredly with a hint of confusion. An odd look crossed Elijah's eyes. Then he whipped around towards the outsiders and pulled out a handgun.

" _Understand right now that if any of you try anything on any of my Little sisters or brothers, I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Clear_?" New Jersey said in perfect Italian. All those who understood the language nodded in fear, and then translated for those who couldn't understand (who also nodded in fear). And then everyone turned back to a blushing, scowling Avery.

"Why do you always say that when one of us meet a boy/girl?" Avery asked, not meeting her brother's (or anyone's) eyes. Eli blinked. Then he smiled.

"To protect your virtue of course." He said cheerfully. But there was no doubt in his family's mind that he was serious. And Avery was mortified/completely embarrassed beyond all reason. She also looked like she was choking on air. She had no idea how to respond to that, so she decided to stick with her comfort zone. Anger.

"The Hell? I am perfectly capable of protecting my own virtue _thank you very much_. And I certainly don't need my _older brother_ to do it for me." Avery said, Boston accent leaking through again. Eli frowned again.

“Sorellina, I know that you can protect yourself. I’ve seen you do it. I want to protect you though.” Eli finished with a small smile. Avery blushed some more and mumbled a half hearted “fine”. Then Lilo asked a question.

“Hey Eli, not that I didn’t miss you, but why are ya here?” Eli stared at her for a second, before smiling widely.

“Oh that’s right! I almost forgot. It’s Jakey and my turn to cook lunch. We’re going to make pizza! Don’t forget, kay Avey?” Eli said happily. Avery sighed and smiled as she saw some of the outsiders perk up at that.

“Alright Eli. I won’t forget. But shouldn’t you hurry? You have a _lot_ of people to cook for today.” Avery said. Eli paused a bit, smiled, and then sped off with a quick bye to everyone. Avery shook her head good naturedly.

“And _he’s_ the older brother?” Avery smirked. Rosalia smiled at her.

“He’s a bit odd, but you know your hermano means well.” The Mexican woman said. Avery couldn’t help but smile shyly.

“Hey Dmitri, what kind of pizza do ya think they’ll make?” Lilo asked her brother. Dmitri thought for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know. But I think it'll be really good." He said. Lilo nodded wisely.

"Ve... Is the pizza really that good?" Veneziano asked. Lilo and Dmitri nodded and smiled enthusiastically (it was the largest smile they had seen on the arctic state). But Romano frowned.

"I highly doubt that it's all that good." He said (you could tell that he was restraining himself from cursing). His response made Lilo pout and Dmitri hide his face in his scarf. Russia, Canada, and Mexico frowned at him. Lilo pouted some more before calling her sister.

"Avey! Isn't Jakey's pizza good?" Lilo asked. Avery looked at her blankly and then turned down another hallway. Warily, the group followed her. And then she answered the question.

"Jacob is the most irritating, unreliable, b*stard I know. I'm serious, my life would be ten times easier if he wasn't in it. But he knows how to make a damn good pizza." Avery said honestly. Which surprised a lot of people (it was obvious even to the outsiders that the 2 states hated each other's guts). Romano still frowned.

"I'm still not sure if the pizza will be good though." He said challengingly. Avery looked back at him and smirked.

"We'll see." And then turning back around she paused, then proceeded to sprint towards a suspicious figure.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da na! It happens, the much talked about New Jersey makes an appearance. And I have nothing else to say. Song time!
> 
> Hey, hey Daddy!  
> Give me some Wine!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> The Northern High Bush berries we picked together,  
> I’ll treasure the yummyness forever!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am New Jersey!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See right there, that’s the Earth  
> Hi'ya Earth!  
> I’m New Jersey!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a pretty world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Hello! Would you like to share some pasta with me?
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am New Jersey! 
> 
> See ya next episode! Ciao!


	15. Yes Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are explosives, but nothing explodes(except Avery's temper), the Nations finally question the multi language thing, and Avery ditches her tour group(again) to go rake one of her siblings over the coals. Metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my prewritten stuff, so any updates are going to come a lot slower, I make no apologies.

_Previously... "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_

* * *

**_In the hallway (still)..._ **

The suspicious figure froze, then turned around slowly, revealing a ten year old Native American with desert sky blue eyes and her black hair in a braid with feathers at the end. She was fidgeting nervously and looking around guiltily. Avery stared at her suspiciously while Lilo smiled and Rosalia paled. Lilo went to jump the state, but Dmitri held her back, nervous about the way Avery was looking at her.

“Assume the position.” Avery said militarily. The state frowned/pouted before turning toward the wall, spreading her legs and putting her palms on the wall. The outsiders stared on mystified at another anomaly of the states household. And then Avery began the pat down.

“Dad asked me to tell you that he wants to see the tourists.” The state said petulantly. Avery paused for a moment, then continued.

“Thanks. You may want to introduce yourself though.” Avery said. The girl looked over her shoulder before smiling impishly.

“Name’s Arianna P. Jones. Personification of Arizona, 49th state.” Arizona said. Then Avery paused, and looked straight at her younger sister seriously. Ari gulped before looking at the wall, hoping to disappear.

‘ _There's no way she found it!_ ’ Ari thought frantically.

“Arianna Phoenix Jones, I will ask you once, and once only. Where did you get the C4?” Avery said seriously. _‘Damn, she did find it_!’ Ari thought angrily. The outsiders were freaking out just a little bit (okay a lot) at the thought of a 10 year old having C4.

“Arizona-”

“I got it from N.H just Dio, stop with the staring already hermana!” Arizona said in defeat. Avery smirked before confiscating the explosive.

“He and I will be having words hermanita. As for you however, your punishment for handling explosives outside of the days Dad allows them, is to escort the tourists to Dad’s office.” Avery said. And her tone clearly said “my word is law”. Because Arianna did _not_ look happy. But she whirled around and scowl/pouted.

“Alright los turistas, let’s get this over with and to Papi’s office before this can get any worse.” Ari said before turning around and walking off. The countries stared for a little bit, before Matthew shrugged and dragged the still pale Rosalia behind him. Then Lilo and Dmitri followed as well and Avery motioned for the outsiders to follow them. And then Massachusetts went in the other direction.

* * *

_**With Arizona and the touris- I mean countries...** _

Arizona was in one of her moods. And because of this, even Lilo was hesitant to talk. Then Spain decided to open his mouth.

“So, ah, Arizona, you speak Spanish?” Spain said awkwardly. Ari just gave him a look. Before facing forwards.

“ _Of course I speak Spanish. It is the second most spoken language in my state._ ” She said in perfect Spanish. Spain saw an opening.

“Really? And it's that easy to switch between languages? Sometimes they get mixed up in my head.” Spain scratched his head sheepishly. Ari, Lilo, and Dmitri all looked at him in confusion, before Arizona came to a conclusion.

“Si. It's easy for the states y Papi to switch between languages. It’s probably because the U.S doesn't have an official language.” Arizona stated simply. The outsiders were floored by the answer. After all, none of them have ever heard Alfred speak in anything _but_ English. But Hungary picked up on something from earlier.

“Arizona? You didn't look to happy when you were speaking Spanish. Why is that?” She asked, genuinely curious. Ari scowled at her.

“Because none of you except _her_ and maybe Uncle Matt would understand my first choice in language.” Ari said bitterly. Nobody outside of her family knew what she meant, and so they were the only ones not surprised by the bitterness. Mexico flinched at the venomous “her” though.

“What language do you prefer then? We might surprise you, aru.” China said. Ari snorted.

“I’d rather speak _our_ native languages than anything you foreigners brought with you.” She said, in a way that clearly said “I am sooo done with this conversation”. It caused her family to wince and everyone else to be dumbfounded by her. Ari turned and almost sagged in relief. They made it.

“And this is where I drop you off. Adiós, pendejos.” And with that, Arizona left the nations and her siblings (plus Sasha) outside of her father’s office.

* * *

_**With Massachusetts, somewhere in the house…** _

“The Hell were you thinking! Giving Ari C4 while the tourists are here! I know you're _usually_ smarter than that, so what the _actual_ f*ck!” Avery screamed at the younger state, heavy Boston accent and all. The younger state sat there with his older (angry) sister looming over him. His eyes were on the ground and he winced a little.

“Sorry Ava, it just, kind of, happened…” The state said lamely. Avery exhaled furiously.

“Not excused. Just be lucky that Dad’s meeting with the tourists. After that however you will be lucky if all you get is bathroom duty.” Avery finished.

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mass is not happy with her brother at the moment. And I know that it’s a little shorter than normal, but just be glad that I was able to update. Your welcome. And here’s Arizona's song.
> 
> Hey, hey Papi!  
> Give me some Cactus Juice!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> Hey, hey Momma!  
> The Prickly-Pear we harvested together,  
> I’ll always remember the yummyness!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Arizona!
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> See right there, that’s the Earth  
> Hey'ya Earth!  
> I’m Arizona!
> 
> Ah, with a single swipe of the pen, a pretty world can be seen  
> With our mugs let’s make a toast! Statalia!
> 
> Hello! Would you share some burritos with me por favor?
> 
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> Draw a circle that’s the Earth  
> I am Arizona! 
> 
> See ya next episode! Ciao!


End file.
